Reprogramming the Perfect System
by Always Running The Labyrinth
Summary: When Misha, a childhood friend of Sam Flynn, is trusted with reprogramming The Grid  for what Flynn had planed what happens when she sends herself into The Grid? Clu/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Reprogramming the Perfect System

**Disclamer- I don't own anything but Misha, who dosent have a last name for now. Everything is Disney.**

**A/N- So this is my first Tron:Legacy fic and hopefully it will be good. Its rated M for future chapters. Now be warned now, this is NOT going to be fluffy! It's a damn Clu/OC fic people! **

.Tron Legacy.

"Ah, Misha. Long time no see!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes as Sam Flynn, the new CEO of Encom, pulled me into a tight hug. We were meeting up for a quick briefing and Lunch.

"Really Sam? Its been what? A month, its not really that long. Now how is Quorra? She is about six months along now, right?" I smiled as the waiter came and left us our usual drinks.

"She doing great, she is in her craving stage. Unfortunately for me, most of her cravings are food that you can only get on the Grid. I'm having trouble with that, but she is doing very well." He smiled brightly as he sipped his gin and tonic. I smiled back brightly and took a large sip from my class of coke.

"Good for you, really. I've missed Quorra, I haven't seen her since the day she told us she was pregnant. I though it was quite cute that she didn't really understand what was going on to her body." I laughed, Sam choked on his drink slightly before whipping away the drink from his lips.

"Yeah, funny for you, now can we get back to business? I need to get back to the office." He sighed before pulling out a good sized pile from his briefcase.

How, you might ask, would a twenty year old woman like myself be so chummy with the CEO of the biggest Gaming company in the world? We were childhood friends, he was a few years older than me but he looked out for me like a big brother. We had been together since we could walk. Even through all of the troubles with his father disappearance, the stealing of anything Encom related, even to his trip into the grid; I was there to catch him.

Now he had Quorra and my services were no longer needed. Well at least until Quorra would kick Sam out for saying something stupid, he did that quite a lot. We leaned on each other quite a lot. I missed how we were when we were kids, he had said we were going to get married. Don't get me wrong, I love Quorra and I would never want the to split up. Its just sad sometimes to thing how I don't get that midnight call to bale Sam out of Jail.

"So I was thinking that we expand on what my Dad did with the Grid. But I need to see if the grid is safe, I also need to reprogram some things. I need to make sure when you get derezzed that you come back to our world; not just die. I was hoping that someone was up to the challenge to do this for me…Misha." Sam started before I let out a high pitched squeal.

The people in the restaurant turned to catch me jumping Sam and giving him a bone crushing hug. I planted numerous kisses on his cheeks and couldn't stop freaking out.

"Settle down, Misha. I mean really! You would have thought I just told you to marry me." Sam chuckled, I stifled the dull ache in my side. I looked away with happy, teary eyes.

"When do I start?" I smiled brightly, Sam's arms went from my shoulders to the chain at his neck. I knew what was on it and how important the information on it was.

"I don't know the amount of damage in the Grid there is from my fathers…" I stopped him with a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll take very good care of it Sam, I know how much this would mean to your father. I know he would be very proud of you." I let a small, sad smile appear on my lips. He copied my smile and hugged me.

"All of the equipment from the Arcade is in your office. Good luck, now how about some tempura? I'm starving." He laughed. I nodded in agreement as we finally ordered some lovely food.

.Tron Legacy.

My Office was not small by any means, oh no, but will all of the bulky pre 2000s' technology; my office looked like a tin can.

I dodged many questions from my secretary and personal assistant as I slipped into my office and closed the door. I slipped down the door frame and sat Indian style on the floor. Sighing to myself, I took the memory card from my jacket pocket and flipped it between my fingers. Hard to believe a whole world was on this little card.

Standing slowly, I walked over to the large touch screen desk. Touch screen desk, Kevin Flynn really had the best technology; even back then. Smiling to myself at the through of Sam's kind father I slipped the memory card into its proper slot and watched as I pulled up the data. It was registering as a large amount, there was about 250.0 gigabytes out of the 300.0 available. Strange, if the world was gone…the whole memory card would be empty.

I brought up the technical list of everything on the card and gasped in shock.

A file called 'Tron City' was there and was showing to have the most active information. Once opened, I saw there was a file that was labeled for every district. Inside those were all of the places in each district. There were homes and business everywhere, and each place had more files in them. But occasionally some of the files would move. One named End of Line was busy with hundreds of files, each would appear for a long time then, would move back to their original folder. I was stunned.

'Tron City' was still up and running.

That was the final straw, I began working on codes after codes to try and crack the small problem of not being able to get out on your own. Once I had tampered with it enough to at least lengthen the amount of time till the portal closes, I lent back in my chair and looked at the clock.

One am, I had been here almost all night. I was supposed to clock out at eight, shit. With that I stood, my legs stiff and not wanting to work. I grunted in pain for a moment before stumbling in my 4in heels over to my coat rack. I grabbed my black trench coat and pulled it on with little problem. I saved all of my work and pulled the memory card from the slot and placed the chain around my neck. I shut down the computer and flicked the lights off. I shivered as I stepped out of the building into the chilly February air and into my car. I drove home, my reckless driving rivaled Sam's sometime. It was once I went to grab my phone from my pocket to see if Sam called when it dawned on me I forgot my phone at the office.

"Damn, I've got to remember the charger for tomorrow." I swore as I pulled into the parking garage at my apartment building. It was even colder as I slipped out of the car, my heels clicking on the cement. Another few minutes passed till I was tossing my keys onto the table by the door and turning on the lights. My apartment was modern and sleek but it had old Victorian touches, I loved it. The modern lifestyle I had mixed with my personal taste.

I pressed the button on my answering machine and waited for the ten messages to play. I kicked off my leather oxfords into the walk in closet at the first message started.

"Hey, Mish. Its me Sam. I saw your car was still in the parking lot when I left, I was hoping you were home by now. I guess your not, I bet you out for dinner or something. I was just checking up, call me back. Kay…bye."

As I changed from my tight black pencil skirt and blood red blouse, the last nine messages played each of them show the growing concern Sam showed. It was once I poured myself a cup of iced tea that the phone rang again. I picked it up immediately, then wished I hadn't.

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? IVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR HOURS!" Sam's voice screamed through the receiver and echoed in my empty apartment. Once I was sure he was done yelling for the moment I put my ear to the phone.

"Hi to you too. Look I just got it, I got all of you messages and was going to call you back in the morning. I didn't think you would worry this much. I got really distracted at work Sam, I didn't even notice what time it was till I made a breakthrough. I looked up and it was one in the morning. Relax, okay?" I had to hold back the growing snicker at his voice. He sounded like my mother when she got angry when I slept over at Sam's.

"I'm sorry. So you made a breakthrough you say? Do tell." He asked, I let out the laugh then.

"Oh hell no Mr. CEO. I'll tell you at our briefing at lunch, you need to wait till then." I smiled wickedly as he whined like a five year old.

"No, Mish. You can't! I cant sleep with something like that hanging over my head!" He groaned, it made me laugh even harder.

"Fine, come see me in the office in the morning. But only if you can explain all of it to my assistances." I said before hanging up on him.

Plopping into my bed and sipping my tea, I sat victoriously. I yawned and slipped under the covers and placed the cup on the bedside table before falling into a deep sleep. All I could dream about was the computer at the office and the memory card around my neck.

:Tron Legacy:

Bleary-eyed, I slammed on the alarm clock and stretched. I looked at the clock and it read eight. I sighed and sat up in bed, it was GREAT to be the best friend of the CEO of the company. I didn't need to be in till nine, that when Sam would come down and give me crap for being an hour late then smiled and forgive me when I pouted.

I took a quick shower before pick out a tight fitting black dress and red pumps. I fixed my hair into a tight bun and held it in with chopsticks. I yawned again as I grabbed my black coat and checked the clock. Eight thirty, nice.

There was still time to grab a hot chocolate at Dunkin' Donuts.

I took the elevator down from my apartment to the garage and slipped into the sleek black sports car, the one Sam insisted buying me for my Twentieth birthday. I drove all the way to work, after grabbing my Hot Chocolate, without spilling my drink in twenty minutes. I had ten minutes to get up to my office and get the before Sam. As quick as I could in my 4in heels, I dashed upstairs and into my office. Both of my assistance bid me a good morning and a nod. I gave them both a wave and slipped into the office, closing the door quickly.

Before I had time to take a victory sip for beating Sam, said CEO cleared his throat.

"God Damn. You know how always get here at nine." I smiled at him as he rolled his eyes. I placed my Hot chocolate on the table next to the large computer, which was already running.

"Thanks for turning on the computer for me."

"What did you find out?" Sam blurted as he moved from my office chair to the large comfy arm chair that had been moved to the side. I smiled before wagging a finger a him.

"Let me take my coat off first, relax Sammy." I smiled as he scowled at his pet name from our childhood. Once I was done getting settled in, I took the memory card and slipped it into the drive.

It loaded and I opened the files. Sam had the same reaction as I had, he look at the file with awe.

"It survived." He whispered. I nodded at him, before opening all of the files so he could see them. He touched my hand when we were going through the End of Line folder. He pointed to one of the files, it was part of the perm dent files that didn't go anywhere. I hadn't paid much attention to it really.

"That's says Castor/ Zuse. He was the owner of the End of Line. He still there, and so is Gem." He sighed before looking at me.

"If they lived do you think…" I could since what he was saying, I shook my head sadly.

"He never popped up in any of the folders, including the one labeled Outlands. I'm sorry Sam he is really gone this time."

Sam's face fell and he started towards the door, I made no move to follow him. He turned to look at me.

"Great progress so far, I'm quite proud of you. I'll come get you for lunch at two." He smiled sadly before leaving and closing the door behind him. I took a deep breath before looking back to the screen. There was one folder I had never seen till then.

It was named Clu.

My heart thumped faster in my chest, as I clicked it open. I jumped slightly when a long list of security codes popped up and refused to let me past. I grunted in anger as I exited the window.

Damn Flynn was too good at security codes on the important stuff. I pushed away from the desk before giving up on Clu and opting to try and expand the portal again. Once Sam had come by for lunch I had been able to program the grid to be able to let the user out when the typed in the code 'There is no place like Home' into their identity disc. I was planning on telling Sam my plan to go in after hours tonight at Lunch.

Till I saw Quorra was with him.

I squealed in delight as I ran for her. We hugged for a good five minutes before Sam insisted we head down to the Japanese Tea house across the street before our Lunch break was over. She and I talked about everything and nothing, and we both ignored Sam for a good hour. It was great fun, I was sad to see her go but I needed to get back to work.

Even though I had not told Sam about my plan, I was still going to go. I kept trying to reprogram most of the system before I was going to leave. I was lucky I was able to program the fact that as soon as I entered the Grid, I would be able to get a identity disc. I was also able to make sure my clothes would be transformed Grid style. Once my assistant bid me a good night I knew it was time. I wrote a note to Sam before sticking it in a envelope and leaving it on my desk.

I then took my phone from its perch on my book shelf and texted Sam.

'Sammy Boy,

Surprise for you in the office tomorrow.

Come by at nine. ;D'

I didn't even wait for a response before I made a new account for the grid and logged in. There was a big flash of light before I was gone.

:Tron Legacy:

**A/N- So I'm sorry for all the filler crap but you kinda need to know about all of this before I can get Misha to the Grid. This could go anywhere at this point. I was planning on starting this off as a Clu/OC fic but now I'm wondering if I should throw Rinzler in the mix. Hell even Castor **_**might**_** make an appearance. This is my first more-shot since the Labyrinth one so wish me luck! Review if you want chapters to come out faster and longer! **

**OH and I would like to say that I am in need of a Beta for this story. I'm not too great at grammar and I always like another opinion with my stories! So yeah, review if you want more, want to be my beta, or just want to comment! **

**Always Running the Labyrinth.**

**PS- I hope to get AT LEAST a chapter a week, I'm going to try and stick to that and hopefully I wont fall behind. I've told myself the punishment for falling behind is adding to the 3,000 word minimum I have. Each day I fall behind I add another 1,000 words. **

**Oh yeah, I'm quite cruel. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Not What Sam Said It Was…

.Tron Legacy.

**A/N- So this first part is all in Sam's POV. It will be like that for most of the chapters, every chapter we get a new update on Sam and Quorra. I'll make sure to tell you if its not like that so calm down!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Misha, who dosen't have a last name for now. Everything is Disney.**

.Tron Legacy.

Sam was glaring at the road ahead of him as he drove, she had done it for the hundredth time. She pissed him off and made him worry again. Misha had always had a knack for pissing him off while making him worry at the same time. Now she had ignored all his calls and texts AGAIN, he was ready to throttle her AGAIN.

He pulled his Ducati into the parking spot and walked into the building, saying hello to everyone he saw. Once he was in Misha's office he nodded at her assistances and when right in, without even knocking. He knew she was not going to be there, but he was not expecting the envelope with his name on it on top of his father's Grid desk.

Furrowing his brow, he ripped open the letter and pulled out the paper inside.

'Sammy Boy,

I was going to tell you at lunch but I didn't want to let Quorra know about the Grid. I went in Sam, now before you come in after me and start derezzing everything that walks or talks to you, take a deep breath. I've taken safety precautions and I should be fine, I swear I'll be out of The Grid in a week at most. Oh and before you even try to come in still, cause I know you won't listen to me, I passcode locked it. It wont unlock till a week from today or when I leave.

XOXOXO

Misha'

She was good, and she knew it too. Sam tried everything to try and get it to go get her but it blocked all attempts.

"Damn." he cursed to himself, he knew she wouldn't be back till the week was up too. His worrying about Misha would keep him up all week. Quorra was going to flip if she finds out about the grid being back, and with his knowledge no less.

Sam rubbed his temples in irritation. This was going to be a long, long week.

.Tron Legacy. [Misha's POV] .Tron Legacy.

The next thing I registered was being in Flynn's arcade. I gasped for air and stood shaking on my feet. I looked down and my dress had been reconstructed into a super short mini dress with long sleeves and thumb holes. A pair of five inch thigh high boots were making my five eight height an even six feet. The boots and dress were both skin tight and showed off my thin figure wonderfully. The circuitry was simple it followed the my thin arms from the circle cut out on each shoulder down to the thumb holes, and there was on that started at my armpits and slipped down to where it attached itself to my boots. There was a thick strip of blue over my heart, speaking of my heart. That little organ was currently pounding in my chest painfully.

I sighed as walked out of the arcade and looked around for any other programs. Nothing was here…yet. I walked as calmly as I could from the arcade, I knew full well where I was going. I knew the one place that anyone who wanted to derezz a user would be too distracted to even think about it.

The End of Line Club.

.Tron Legacy.

I was so lost.

It had been at least an hour since I had entered the Grid and I still had not been able to find the damn dance club. I knew it was still here, I had asked for directions but I just couldn't find the club!

Just then there was a crack of thunder and rain begun to poor down. I shivered as the rain soaked my clothes, drenching me to the bone. My feet hurt and I was tired, I knew this was the time to try and get back to the User world but…I needed to do more research and I wanted to show Sam how safe it was. I found a bench under an awning to sit for a moment. I was starting to drift off till a hands touched my shoulder lightly. I looked up and to the face of a program that I knew was Gem, as Sam had called her.

"I've been looking for you, here take my raincoat." She smiled brightly before she took her coat off and slipped my arms into it. Like I was a child she pulled up the hood and took my arm.

She led me off into the direction I had came from and into a building with a huge elevator. She and I stepped into it as Gem pressed a button. We rode to the top in silence, it was just a little strange to me. Here was a complete stranger and she was helping me with getting to safety. I suddenly remember what Sam had said about the programs.

_They play all sides of the field._

My thoughts stopped once I felt the elevator lurch to a stop. Gem took the raincoat off me and gave both the coat and umbrella to a program who just nodded his head at me. I nodded back before Gem led me forward into the loud, pulsing beat. We were walking down a long hallway and into a large dimly lit room. People were everywhere; some were talking to each other…and other were making out. I shook my head and looked forward, there was program walking up to Gem and I.

"Ah, there you are! I was hoping you would get here soon. I'll take this pretty girl up to our room, you make sure nothing down here is disturbed. Kay?" He smiled at her and took my arm from her grip and turned me around rather forcefully. Who was this guy?

"Now I imagine you'll need most of you documents…you have your own disc, that a blessing. Your clothes are quite accurate, the blue circuitry will give you away but there is not really any way around it. Now you must have many questions, we will talk all about it once we are inside my private lounge." He smiled with a flamboyant wink. I gave him a week smile at we climbed the stairs into his private lounge, the pulsing sound dying once we passed through a thin veil.

It was then he let go of my hand, I took around and took in my surroundings. It was larger than I expected, very roomy in the middle. The floors were lighted panels, there was a occasional white shag throw rug. On the right was a large white leather couch, on the ends was a lounge part that could fit at least three people comfortably. Along the back in front of me was a sleek silver bar. To the sides were shelves stocked with the blue liquid both Sam and Quorra had told me about. As I kept looking around, this program smiled and poured two glasses of the blue liquid.

"Who are you?" I asked, he smirked and handed me one of the glasses. He was too close, I stepped away.

"Well User, tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." He said, there was a dark tone to his voice that I did not like. My eyes narrowed.

"I asked you first."

"Come now…I'm sure Sam had to have talked about me. We had a lovely little encounter once during his time here." The program winked, it finally hit me who this was.

"Zuse?"

"Ah! The girl finally catches on!" He laughed before taking one big sip of his drink. "Now, the question is…what do we do with you? I cant have you running errands like I do with Gem, _He _will catch you too quick. I cant _really_ have you doing anything in the club that near any of his followers either. Then again, you can't stay here for free. So what do we do with you?"

I looked away from him as he circled me like a shark, I was waiting for him to pounce me. Sam had said he seemed pretty gay, he had even flirted with Sam himself. Well he was acting rather straight right now! I suddenly felt rather uncomfortable in my short dress, my eyes watching him closely. Suddenly I felt a hand palm my backside, I gasped as his arm wrapped around my neck lightly.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked, his breath was tickling my ear. I shuttered slightly.

"Didn't say. It's Misha, Misha Hawthorne." I gasped once he bit my earlobe lightly, this felt so wrong and dirty. I didn't even know this guy…er program. But here he was, wrapping his arm around my neck, grabbing my ass and biting my earlobe. I tried to pull away but his arm tightened around my neck. I squirmed ever more but his arm was becoming even tighter.

"Where do you think your going to go Misha? There is nowhere for a _user_ like you to run." He sneered as I continued to struggle. He finally let go and I back away from him as quickly as I could. He still had a dark smirk on his face. I shivered at the thought of what that smile meant.

"Yes well, I would prefer if you kept your hands off of me." I said as forcefully as I could, which was not much really. Zuse just chuckled and took the glass from my shaking hand.

"Well, we will see who just comes crawling back here to see me after seeing _him_." The program mumbled, I barely caught it.

"Excuse me?"

Zuse looked back at me and a wide smiled was spread across his face, he placed both the glasses on the bar and grabbed his cane. He took my arm, much less forcefully this time, and led me away to the thin veil. We stopped right before passing through.

"You'll be hiding out in the DJ booth for now. it's the only real safe place in here. I think I can have you do something for them to keep you occupied. Well talk after closing time, come follow me." He rushed all at once before he helped guide me down the stairs. I almost fell twice. Damn this high heels.

Once both my feet were firmly on the ground, Zuse and I sauntered off in the direction of the DJ booth. I was still rather confused about it all still, I was not going argue with him. I knew I could be on the street still, waiting for death in the rain.

"Evening, boys!" Zuse shouted, the two programs turned away from their music to look at Zuse and I. The both nodded, the must have been mute programs. "This is a new toy, her name is Misha. She will be staying with us for a few days. As this is the only room nobody but myself can get to. Don't kill her alright? Ta ta~!"

Without another word, Zuse left me with the two programs who looked at each other and nodded. My brow furrowed for a moment as the two pressed a few keys on the window that was more like a screen. After a moment the turned and looked to me. One of them had had words that scrolled across its helmet.

"I'm Thomas and this is Guy." Thomas' screen scrolled across before he turned back to his partner. The other program, Guy as Thomas had called him, waved at me and his screen flashed a smiley face. I smiled back as I went and sat stiffly on the couch, they looked at me and then shrugged before they sat next to me.

"Well it's very nice to meet you both, I'm Misha. Thanks for letting me stay here, I was worried Zuse would kick me out." I sighed and scratched the back of my neck. Guy's screen flashed a blushing icon.

"What?" I asked as I turned to Thomas.

"He is shy…and he thinks you're kinda cute." Thomas flashed, I blushed scarlet and turned away from Thomas. I looked at Guy and smiled at him. The blush disappeared from the scrolling screen and a smiley face appeared.

"Well…I'm kind of tired, do you mind if I just sleep for a few hours?" I asked, both shook their heads no and walked back over to their mix table. I smiled before yawning and laying down.

I was careful to face my legs away from then, as not to show Thomas and Guy under my dress. I fell asleep within minutes.

.Tron Legacy.

_**A**_**/N- There ya go, I'm all done with this one. Sorry its so short... but what do you think? I WAS going to include Clu in this chapter but I thought it was too soon. I have included Castor instead for your reading pleasure. Speaking of Castor, in my opinion it is in Castor's programming to be as flamboyant as he is. It makes him more fun as a Character, I kinda feel he is pansexual. He doesn't really seem to care if your male or female, if your hot your hot. I mean at the mention of Quorra in the movie he melted like butter, there was SOOO something between them back then. **

**Okay so I swear Clu will be in the next chapter and I was mad that I had to use Guy and Thomas' real names but it was unavoidable I think. So review if you liked it! **

**~Always Running the Labyrinth**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Playing all Sides of the System

**A/N- So this first part is all in Sam's POV. It will be like that for most of the chapters, every chapter we get a new update on Sam and Quorra. I'll make sure to tell you if its not like that so calm down! Also I kinda changed the amount of years Flynn's been gone for the good of the story, I forgot how old Sam was. So now he had been gone 13 years. I had a major 'Oh Crap' moment when I was doing the math. So Sam was fourteen when he disappeared, Misha was seven.**

**OH, OH, OH! THERE WILL BE SEMI-NONCON SEX IN THIS SO BE WARNED!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Misha Hawthorne, everything is Disney**

.Tron Legacy.

"How about you invite Misha over for dinner tonight, Sam. I feel like hosting a dinner party, invite Alan too." Quorra's vice came through the receiver that was at Sam's ear.

He had just sat down after leaving Misha's office when Quorra called him, she had called because the washing machine had made an odd noise. It was really just that she had pressed the wrong button. Sam thought it was still so cute that she was so confused by simple things in this world. He had zoned out at the idea of dinner when she asked, well at least till she mentioned Misha.

Oh crap…

"Oh, I just talked to Misha. She stayed homesick today, apparently she had some bad sushi yesterday. I'll invite Alan over, He needs to get out more often." Sam cover quickly, hoping Quorra would blow over the fact that he and Misha had both eaten the same plate. She did thankfully.

"Oh the poor thing, make sure you stop by her house and make her some soup. I would but I can't really dive with the…thing in my belly." She sighed through the receiver.

"You mean the baby? Quorra I told you last night, just because you look as big as a whale doesn't mean I think you ugly…" Sam started before he realized what he said.

"Sam Flynn, you will be sleeping at Misha's tonight. I'll call you in the morning. Tell Alan he is invited over for dinner." With that, she hung up the phone. He groaned at his choice of words before hanging up his own phone. Alan happened to walk in at the same time, he look He look at the look on Sam's face and snickered.

"What did you say this time?" He laughed, Sam ran a hand through his hair and smiled softly at the older man.

"I meant to reassure her that I thought she was beautiful but I compared her to a whale…" Alan had to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle the laugh.

"Beginner's mistake I know. Your invited over for dinner, I'll be crashing over at Misha's tonight."

"I'll talk to Quorra and make sure you can come home tomorrow night. I look forward to dinner, Quorra makes a wonderful cook." Alan smiled as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

.Tron Legacy. Misha's POV .Tron Legacy.

I woke to the smell of freshly baked bread in the air. I sat up slowly with a yawn, I looked around the room and tried to get my bearings.

_Your on the grid, stupid. _

Oh right, the Grid. I turned from my spot on the couch and saw both Thomas and Guy sitting at a table. On the table was basket that was filled with all sorts of breads and pastries, there was also a large pitcher filled with the blue drink. Guy was the first one to notice I was awake. His screen flashed brightly before nudging Thomas, He looked up and over to me. I waved hello and stood.

My feet protested the high heels with a dull ace, I caught my reflection in the window. My hair was sticking up in odd angles, I blushed as I tried to tame it. As I walked closer to the table, Guy stood and offered me his chair, my blush darkened as I sat down.

"Thank you Guy. When did all the food get here?" I asked as Thomas handed me a croissant and a glass of the blue stuff. His screen flashed to life.

"With Castor, he was here a few minutes ago. He will be back soon. Club closed an hour ago." He scrolled and I nodded my head. I bit into the croissant and had to stifle the moan that built in my throat. It was so good and buttery. I hadn't eaten since lunch with Sam and Quorra the day before, so I was starving.

I washed it down with the drink, it was also spectacular. It was like a jumble of flavors, iced tea on a hot summer day but hot coco in the dead of night. I smiled softly at the thought of hot coco. It reminded me of the fiasco with Quorra and marshmallows when we tried to show her how to make s'mores.

"Well then, how should we waste time till he shows up?"

"No need."

I jumped twenty feet at the sound of Castor's voice, he was right behind me. I stood and placed the glass of…blue stuff on the table.

"Well it was very nice to meet you both, I hope I didn't inconvenience you." I smiled at them both as Castor dragged me out. As I was leaving they both removed their helmets and smiled at me.

I gasped when I saw their faces. They looked just like my favorite band back home.

.Tron Legacy.

As soon as I was in Castor's lounge, I threw myself none to gracefully on the couch. He snickered as I nibbled at the croissant in my hands. It was still warm and flakey too.

"Misha say hello to our guest, you've been very rude to ignore them." Castor sighed as he walked in the direction of the bar.

"Well I'm sorry I'm so tired today." I snapped at him as I stood and looked for said mysterious guest. I saw Gem in the corner before I saw the man to her left.

He was tall and was wearing a cloak like object, he had his arms crossed in front of him. His suit's circuitry was this odd lemon yellow. He was smirking at me with no shame. I had to cover my mouth to hold back the gasp.

"Mr. Flynn?" I whispered, which was dumb. I knew who THIS was, I had seen his folder floating around earlier. He shook his head no. "Clu…"

"A little Gem told me you were hiding out here." He smirked as me before coming close to me. I tried to throw a punch at his face but he grabbed my wrist and grabbed the other one before I could act. I tied to fight out of his grasp.

"Let me go, you bastard." I snarled at him, he laughed and took a pair of light cuff from the guard behind him. Clu cuffed my wrists in front of me and took my arm forcefully.

"Come, come now. If you don't struggle with me, I wont have to cut you pretty face." He said softly. I was led by my arm out of the room, Castor didn't even spare me a second look.

.Tron Legacy.

Once we were outside of the private lounge, a guard took my arm and pulled me along instead of Clu. We rode down the elevator and walked towards Clu's ship before I kicked one guard in the shin and pushed the other into him. I took off in a flat sprint away, my feet were aching as soon as I begun.

I could here Clu following me, his shoes loud on the pavement as he ran in hot pursuit. I tried to loose him by turning down the alleyway. Just like in the movies there was a large concrete wall in the way. I was cornered, Clu was right behind me.

I turned around and my back slapped against the wall, Clu smirked triumphantly as he took out another pair of cuffs and grabbed me. He cuffed my ankles this time and carried me bridal style back to where we lost the guards.

They were both bowing respectively to Clu. He let go of my legs, I stood on my own for a moment before he derezzed both guards and picked me back up. I tried to fight my way out his arms till it dawned on me that even if he dropped me. I was cuffed and there was nowhere I could go.

Clu carried me pass several guards and into the main bridge. He placed me on the floor and I felt something creep over my legs. I was suddenly unable to stand. I looked up at Clu, he was smirking at me. He sat in the large throne like chair that was facing the large panoramic window behind me.

"Now User, what is you name?"

"Go to hell!" I spat at him, he shook his head.

"Now, now. I've only been nice to you. I've given you no reason to act this way, have I?" He quipped, I thought about it rationally for once.

Clu was right, He had been nothing but nice hell even pleasant to me. Well other than handcuffing me and binding me to the floor. Then again, I had tried to hit him, it was only rational for him to take this kind of precaution. I figured if I just played along, he would loosen up enough to let me out of the cuffs and I could get to my disc.

"Alright, Clu. I'll play along, My name is Misha, Misha Hawthorne." I said in a pleasant a tone I could manage. He smirked.

"You called me Flynn at first. Did you know him?" He asked, I felt like I was at the psychologist again.

_Sam and I doing homework on his bed, Flynn walking in with a big bag of Tron candy gummies. Flynn letting me win at Space Paranoids, victory dancing the whole time. The three of us after his mother died, going to get ice cream while Flynn explained death to us. Marshmallow fights in the summer. Flynn coming by on the Ducati one day at school when Sam forgot his lunch. Camping in the backyard, Flynn setting the fire. Getting mad at Sam and his father helping us work it out. Flynn helping me with my math homework. Days and days of fun in the summer at the arcade. Flynn was a better father than my own. _

"You could say I did."

"Ah, so your not willing to talk about Flynn. What about his son, Sam. You know him I imagine…" Clu seemed to darken at the thought of Sam.

_First time I met Sam, my hair was in a long braid and I was wearing a plaid jumper. An older boy stole my Labyrinth lunch box and was making fun of me. Sam stepped in and got it back from him. I followed Sam around like a puppy, he called me his younger sister. My parents were fighting, I cried in Sam's arms. Hiding under the covers during a lightening storm, I was scared and Sam told me there was nothing to afraid of and he would always protect me. Camping in the backyard and watching the stars, cuddling close in the cold. Sam running to my house when his father disappeared, He cried in my arms this time. Turning sixteen and finding out what cutting was. The number of red welts up and down my arms and wrists. Sam getting furious at the scars, wanting me to stop. Pretending to give it up, doing it behind his back. Bailing him out of juvie and later jail. Years of red cuts and long sleeves, Sam's anger every time. _

I didn't need to answer Clu, he could read the expressions on my face. He nodded his head slowly.

"I see you do, what about the…ISO? Where is she?" He asked. I snapped back to the present.

"Quorra and Sam got married two months after they left the grid. She is six months pregnant." I said, I couldn't help the painful ache at the thought of the wedding. Quorra had asked me to be the maid of honor. It was this first time in years I had gashed my wrists so deep that I need to bandage them with gauze. I still had the scars.

"Well congrats to Sam and the little chit. What about you? Do you have a…husband as you Users call them." Clu asked, the look he had pasted on his face reminded me of a puppy. He was truly curious, and it was so adorable.

"Well no I don't have a husband. Sam and Quorra are the only close friends I have." I answered. Well that was kinda a lie, I had a few more friends and then there was Alan Bradley, he was my mentor since Flynn disappeared. He looked at me as his daughter when I ran away from home to live with Sam. It was fun, we were like a family.

Clu just nodded before lowering himself to my height. He grabbed my chin gently and made him look him in the eyes. I couldn't help but notice how handsome Clu was.

Wait…_**WHAT?**_

I can't think anything like that! He looked so much like Flynn, not like Sam's dad was unattractive. Oh my god, he looked like Sam's father! My mentor, the man I looked up to. But again looking back on it, Flynn _was_ attractive. So by default Clu was attractive and there was no way around it.

"What are you thinking about Darling?" Clu purred lowly, his breath brushing against my cheeks. I shivered.

I tried to look away but he held tight onto my chin. I closed my eyes and refused to look at him, he finally let go of my chin and I opened my eyes. He hadn't moved and he was smirking at me. Suddenly his arms wrapped around my neck and he pulled me forward. I was about to snap at him in protest, but I was cut off by a pair of warm lips. His hands were holding my face in place as he kissed me passionately. I tried to fight him but I felt my mind fogging over; for a program he was a wonderful kisser.

He cupped my chin, I lifted my arms pathetically. My cuffed wrists tried to wrap themselves around his neck as best they could in their trapped state. I whined pathetically as he tipped my head back farther and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and gasped before Clu plunged his tongue into my mouth, teasing and tickling my own tongue.

When Clu pulled away, I tried to follow him but the restraint on the floor kept me pinned. He unlocked my restraints and helped me up, it was then I pushed him away. He looked angry for a moment before grabbing me back and pulling me close again. I couldn't help but moan into his kisses. Clu began sucking and nibbling on my neck when I spoke.

"This is so wrong." I gasped, my voice was rough and gravely. He kissed my cheeks and my lips before he spoke to me.

"Only if you think so." He murmured against my skin. I gasped and arched into his mouth as he licked and sucked on my now bruised neck.

"You look like Flynn. So much like him." I sighed as I slid my cuffed hands as best as I could into his hair. It was so soft, like silk.

"Don't look at me then."

"I cant help it. Oh god, Sam…he will rip me a new one. It's like having sex with my mentor. That makes this so much more creepy, I've…" I mumbled.

"Stop talking." He snarled softly, it was easy convincing me.

Clu kissed my lips and I felt my suit disappearing as Clu's large hands wandered down from my neck. He cupped my breast softly and the suit disappeared underneath his hand, I sucked in a gust of air. Clu chuckled and ran his glove clad hand over my nipple, it pebbled beneath him. I gasped and grabbed his face to make him kiss me on the lips fully. He kept kissing me and rubbing my breast gently. He pulled away and picked me up, I finally got a good look at myself. My suit was trying to repair itself to cover my breast, my lips were swollen and red from our kissing, and my face was flushed a deep scarlet.

I looked down at my cuffed hands that sat in my lap pathetically. Clu took my chin delicately and made me look at him. He kissed my lips gently.

"You are beautiful, do not be ashamed of anything we do." He murmured against my lips. I could feel the guilt building behind my lust laden fog, but it was squished by said fog.

I knew what I wanted, my body could say no at this point. I lifted my arms and pulled Clu down for yet another mind fuzzing kiss. He smirked and carried me into another room, in the room was a large black bed with caramel colored sheets. He carried me over and tossed me gently onto the bed, he unlocked the cuffs on my ankles and rubbed them softy.

I sighed at his gentle touch, he finished and slipped onto the bed. I lifted my arms and slipped them around his neck. Clu kissed me gently and softly at first before he became rougher and rougher. I arched up into his large warm hands as he caressed my arms and sides. The fabric began to evaporate beneath his hands, yet my boots stayed on. I went to take them off but Clu stopped me and kissed me again. I felt his hands cup the junction between my legs gently and I tried to move against him, but he was just ghosting over me. I whined pathetically before his hand left me completely. He begun to evaporate my suit, leaving me naked very quickly. I blushed and looked away as he looked at me with hungry eyes.

_Its like Flynn is going to have sex with me…_

Clu lent down and took one of my nipples into his warm, wet mouth. I gasped and clutched at his head, trying to pull him closer. He pulled away, only to give the same attention to the other side. I gasped and writhed against his warm mouth, he was good at this. Clu kissed me once again before pulling my still cuffed wrists from around his neck. He kissed my scar covered wrists.

"I will only unlock them if you promise to behave." He purred. I just nodded my head dumbly.

Once my wrist were free I pulled him down quickly, not caring how much Sam would kill me for this anymore. I lifted my hips and ground them against his, brushing his growing hardness in his suit. Clu smiled evilly as he pulled my hand down to cup him gently. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me till I grabbed him rougher. Once I did, he sat up and begun to evaporate his suit. He cut a section from the neckline down to his hips open and left the rest on. I was oddly turned on by it.

I felt spineless. Here was a man…no program who I meet not hours ago. He had killed my mentor, almost trapped my best friend in this world, and had kidnapped me from a perfectly comfortable dance club. Here I was planning on _sleeping with him._

One finger slipping into me called my attention back from my wandering thoughts.

I gasped and my hands went to grip his hands, I tried to pull him out but he just pushed in deeper. I didn't want this, not without thinking it over first. I was not like Sam, I was going to think about this like an adult. Clu finally pulled out before forcing yet another finger inside slowly. I bit my lip to hold back the moan that was building, he was thrusting into me softly. I groaned loudly and lifted my hips to try and brush against him in anyway. Clu smiled and pulled his now moist fingers out of me. My eye lids were heavy but I looked up at him as he licked his fingers clean, fascinated by the way he cleaned them.

Clu lent down and pressed an opened mouth kiss to m lips. I could taste myself on his lips but I didn't care. We kissed hared and rougher as he caressed me all over. I rolled my hips against him, trying to get my point across, he wanted it too and I could feel it.

I felt something much bigger than I was used to press against me. I stiffened slightly, Clu chuckled and pulled me in for a gentle kiss.

"Relax, it will hurt less Kiddo."

I was about to give him an earful for calling my Kiddo like Flynn did. That was till he gave one hard thrust and filled me as deep as he could go. I arched up in sweet agony and pleasure, I clawed helplessly at his back, trying to bring him closer. He laid flat against me and slid into me at a slow agonizing pace. I had always been the type to like the hard and fast like of sex. This was too slow. Sliding my hands down his back leaving red welts as I went, I tried to get him to go faster. Even a slight pick up would be better than this! I took his face in y hands and placed light kisses all over his face.

"Clu…_please_…" I begged. He gave one more hard thrust before stopping altogether. I whinnied pathetically.

"Beg for it." He growled. I shuttered, he sounds so dark and cruel.

"Harder."

He began without another word. He was thrusting hard, hitting a spot in me that I didn't know I had. Clu's thrusts were hard and swift but powerful. I yelped pathetically each time, it was like he knew my body better than any human. Suddenly he gripped me under my arms and flipped me. I was now on top, my long legs laying beside me like a pin up. Clu smirked at me as he placed his large hands on my hips.

"Your turn." He said gruffly. I sat there like a dumb doll for a moment before I smirked at him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him roughly before kissing down from his neck and across his circuitry. He smiled and lifted my hips for me, I yelped in surprise as he dropped me on top again. It was twenty times better in this position. I placed my hands on his chest for support before I bucked back and forth. Clu gave a groan and lifted his hips, I smirked evilly and began to lift my hips up and down at a ridiculously slow pace. He seemed frustrated but I tried to not give into temptation to ride him like a fucking broomstick. Clu was thinking otherwise and flipped us over quickly…

Unfortunately he didn't realized, in his sex drugged state, that we were as close as we were to the edge of the large bed. Together, we fell on the floor, tangled in the sheet. I was a giggling mess as I kissed Clu clumsily, he couldn't help but smirk before he gave a hard thrust that brought me back to the dull ache in the pit of my stomach. I was underneath him at this point and Clu was getting restless. He took me into his large arms and pulled flat against him, our skim making solid contact. I gasped as I felt Clu's suit on his legs and on his arms, everything else had evaporated in our rough foreplay. He thrusted like a man drilling for oil and I couldn't help but let the deep moan escape my lips as he drove me closer and closer to edge.

"So tight…so wet…" He bit out between thrusts. He wanted to make sure I came first.

Without noticing, Clu was trying to coax me onto my knees. I did as I was told, I was too close to the edge to care and he got behind me and began pound into me so rough I fell onto my elbows. I felt the dull burn of pain but it was swallowed whole by the bone crushing grip Clu had on my waist as he fucked me hard and fast. Like I preferred.

I felt words and moans escape my lips but it all came out in one big jumble of a sentence, it was like another language. I wanted Clu to come first, I was shaking with need and pure lust. I knew I wasn't going to last very much longer so I pulled Clu's head around for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss before throwing myself head first into the first of two mind numbing orgasms. They were both in a row I might add.

Sometime during my babbling and clutching and fogged out brain Clu must have followed me into bliss; once I was functioning again I could feel his release slipping down my leg. Clu was supporting his weight on a hand that was gripping my own, his warm and sweaty back was glued against mine. Clu pulled out and picked me up like a rag doll, the fog was beginning to clear and I was feeling the guilt that was piling up.

Clu placed e gently on the bed and slipped in next to me. I was beginning to fall asleep when I snuggled into his warm chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell asleep instantly.

.Tron Legacy.

**A/N- Oh Jesus Bale, I thought I was going to pass out by the amount of blood that was in my face and flowing out of my nose and not in the rest of my body for writing this last bit here. Yes so I broke down and let Clu join the party like a cool kid. He had some sex and it was smutty. Just so you reader's know, I wrote this and my GRANDMOTHER was reading over my shoulder. She was like 'It would be more smut like if he took her on the floor.' I was shocked! Then I thought, oh…that's a good idea!**

**So yes, my Grandmother contributed and she just turned seventy three! XD**

**Yep, next chapter will be up by Friday, hopefully I can finish it. This was WAY longer than I was planning to have it be but meh, better for you guys. **

**Next chapter is the…GUILT CHAPTER~ BUMBUMBUM!**

**~Always Running The Labyrinth**

**Review and you get a cool naked Clu in the shower at you house.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

There is No Place Like Home.

**A/N- Well here comes the 'Why, oh why did I have sex with him?' time. Have fun. Starts with Sam's POV people. This is for lookitsaclu, inspiration she is...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, All is Disney. If I owned Clu, you think I would be doing this?**

.Tron Legacy.

"So, what did you come to bug me for this time Alan?" Sam asked at the older man smiled and sat in front on his desk. Alan then dropped a large manila quite loudly on the desk in front of him.

"Sales are up 50% from when you took over the company. Yet there is a large chunk of our profits are going to some program code named 'FLYNN LIVES'; said project is under Misha's department. Care to explain?" He asked, Sam smirked softly. Alan was too smart for anything Sam had ever tried to pull on him. He knew it was only a matter of time before he put two and two together.

"Coincidence?" Sam shrugged.

"I suppose you want me to believe that someone stealing the Tron software is also a coincidence." Alan coldly replied. Sam felt a flush spread across his cheeks. Damn, he forgot about re-installing Tron onto The Grid before giving it to Misha.

Sam then realized that it was a good idea that he had done it, Misha had a protector on the grid now. He was all rebooted and back to his 'I fight for the Users!' state. The younger man begun to laugh before looking at Alan. He wasn't laughing.

"Sam, I've told you how I feel about you tampering with The Grid. It's…it's unsafe." Alan grumbled, Sam put his hands in in mock defense.

"Hey Alan! I only re-installed Tron onto the Grid, anything after that was Misha's fault! By the way, almost all of the money that I'm using on this project is to keep people quiet about it! I think we could make some real money after reprogramming the whole thing and making it safe for users. Damn it Alan, I want to get back into the gaming business instead of the computer software. I want a new generation to fall in love with Encom games, just like when I was a kid!" Sam asserted.

Alan sat stunned for a good few minutes as Sam huffed and his heart pounded in his chest. Suddenly Bradley burst into laughter, Sam joined him as well.

"That's what I wanted to here. You'll do you father proud Sam, I swear. Attitude like that was what got him far." Alan praised him. Sam smiled back.

"Look, I'm going to check in on Misha. You know her, she's never on time." Sam sighed and she stood and gave Alan a pat on the shoulder. He walked out of the office and up to Misha's as quickly as she could.

Sam knew that time in the grid passed much faster than time in our world. Sam only hoped a week had passed.

.Tron Legacy. Misha's POV .Tron Legacy.

I woke up to soft breathing in the room. Confused, my eyes opened slowly and blinked several times.

Clu was laying close to me and my face was snuggled into the crook of his neck. His breath was dusting lightly across my neck and I couldn't help but shiver. Clu's body circuitry's light was low and soft, it pulsed to the sound of his breathing. I couldn't help feel the wave of guilt as I looked at his face.

He looked just like Flynn and that was hard to get over. I was still tired so I flipped my body over, away from Clu and fell back asleep.

"_Mr. Flynn, Mr. Flynn!" I cried as I ran from my house down the sidewalk a few door down to Sam and Flynn's house. I saw him coming out the door and I lunged for him, wrapping my small arms around his waist. He laughed and ruffled my long hair and bent down to my level._

"_What's wrong Kiddo?" He asked. I whipped the tears from my eyes. _

"_Sam called my a baby, he said he was thirteen and he was too old to be hanging out with a little kid like me!" I sniffled before bursting out in tears again. Flynn's face softened and he picked me up into a hug. He carried me into his house and set me on the counter, handing me a MCP lollypop in the process. I ripped out the wrapper and shoved it on my mouth. _

"_Listen Misha. Sam thinks that because he is an official teenager now that he is too cool for things like toys and playing dress up with you. He still loves you very much, in fact he cares for you more than you think!" Flynn smiled, I pulled the candy out of my mouth with a loud pop. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head to the side like I always did when I was confused. Flynn smiled and ruffled my hair like always. _

"_You'll understand when your both older. Now, I think I'll have a little talk with Sam." Flynn smiled again before helping me off the counter. He left and I walked out onto the front porch, waiting for Sam so I could give him s piece of my mind. _

_Suddenly I heard yelling in the house, I tip toed inside silently. _

"_Sam I've raised you better than that." _

"_Dad, she is _SIX _I'm thirteen. I want to be able to hang out at the mall without having a six year old with me all the time." _

"_Sam Flynn, you know how her family is. They can barely afford the food and heating, let alone clothes for the poor girl. Her father is always drunk and her mother doesn't take care of her. . Please Sam, she loves you very much. I know you care about her too, just protect her. Think of her as a Flynn."_

I sat up straight up in bed, Clu was gone. I was gasping for breath, I hadn't dreamed of that day in many years. When I was six, I thought Sam and I were never going to be friends again. Yet after the talk, Sam care for me even more. After his father died, he took it on like it was Flynn's dying wish.

Shaking my head gently, I pushed away the only guild and made room for the new guilt. I had just slept with the program that had trapped Flynn here, tried to kill Sam and Quorra, AND somehow survived a fucking supernova EXPLOSION. Great, guilt come at me bro!

I sat there like a dumbass and waited for more of the horrible feelings I woke up with the swallow me whole…but nothing happened. It dawned on me then, I was a consenting adult. I said it was okay, well to be honest Clu seduced me but I was not going to argue. It wasn't like I had had sex with Flynn himself, I just had sex with the ass who killed him and survived.

I flopped back down on the bed with a loud huff and coved my face with my hands.

"What's wrong, Kiddo?"

My eyes flew open and I sat up.

"Stop fucking calling me that!" I barked at him, then stopped speaking.

Clu was standing in front of me wearing nothing but a towel slung tightly around his hips. He was dripping wet, his hair was plastered to his face, and his body circuitry was glowing brightly.

I blushed, I couldn't help but feel at light burning in my stomach. He smirked before dropping his towel. I was waiting for a full 'after shower' sex time, but Clu's suit just pixilated over his skin. There was a little voice in my head that said I was disappointed that there was clothes underneath.

"Get up." He ordered as he tugged the blanket off me. My suit had tried to repair itself overnight but it ended up looking like a jumbled mess.

My sleeves regenerated to the elbow when it stopped in this odd pixilated way. My skirt had become a few inches to indignant, it stopped just below my hips. My breast wer coved in a pasty story of way. I looked up from my er…_lovely _suit modifications to glance at Clu. He was fully engrossed in my suit and his gaze kept flicking back and forth between my barely covered D cup and my eyes.

"Clu, My face is here. Not on my boobs." I snipped, blushing as he smirked again.

"I thought I said to get up." He drawled. Clu suddenly grabbed my ankle and dragged me forward on the silk sheet. I cried out in surprise as he flipped me over none to gently and took my disk.

I felt his hand brush softly across my bare back, caressing it and causing Goosebumps. I shuttered and I heard Clu chuckle. Suddenly there was pressure on my back and a tickling sensation all over my body. I sat up and looked down, my whole suit had repaired itself. I smiled at Clu.

"Thank you." I said softly. He smirked and stood, he offered me a hand and helped me off the bed as well.

"As much as I want you to walk around in that outfit all the time, I don't want everything shown for all programs. Come, we have the games to watch." He said as he guided me down the long, yellow lighted hallway to the main bridge.

Clu sat in his throne chair before gesturing for me to follow. I shook my head, I was fine with standing. It was still a little uncomfortable to look him in the eye still, he looked so much like Flynn and having sex did not help it. Clu seemed to pick up on this and he grabbed my wrists and pulled me into his lap. I was uncomfortable for a minute before I just told myself to relax.

"Ladies and Gentleprograms. I would like to welcome you to the Tron City Grid Games. Tonight we have a special event planned. We have a user in our mists, He will face the vicious Disc wars battler know as Reaper." A loud automate voice sounded, the crowd went wild at the sounds of a User. I was a tiny bit worried that the user was me but I just had a feeling Clu was not going to be giving me up that easily. He seemed attached.

Suddenly I knew who the user was that they were dragging out onto the grid. I stood and walked, transfixed, over to the large widow. I pressed my nose against the glass to get a better look. The man was Horace Daly, an Irishmen and the head of the 'Flynn Lives' group over in Europe was being fitted with a Disc Wars gear.

"I know him…" I whispered as I felt Clu's hands rest on my hips. He lent forward, pressing all of his body against mine.

"He got in here with ripped off blueprints of the Resolution Laser that he found when hacking into Flynn's private files. He never knew It was going to go so well…" He whispered into my ear before biting into my neck softly, I felt my knees growing week. I lent on the rail that was along the window.

Clu licked my neck up to my ear and I felt the tingling sensation pick up as he pulled my hips forcefully back against his own. I shuttered and gripped the pole tighter, turning to press my cheek against the cool glass. Suddenly it sounded like the tinkle of glass as Clu derezzed his suit, he lifted the skirt on mine. I knew it was coming, I was tingling with excitement. There was also some shame.

In one swift movement, he forced himself deep inside and held my hips there for a good minute. I whined and tried to grind back against him but he held me perfectly still.

"Clu please…" I begged as one of his large hands drifted from my hip up to my neck. He gripped lightly; not enough to kill me but enough to bring my heartbeat up a few. I heard him chuckle before drawing himself out slowly and pushing in suddenly and swiftly. I moaned quite loudly before trying to gasp in more air. Clu began a slow rhythm, I was begging for fast. He would just chuckle, and indulge me fore a few minutes before switching back. I whined and begged and cried but he would have none of it. Once the light disc battle started to heat up, his pace picked up.

"Watch the battle." Clu growled lowly.

Easy for him to say, he wasn't fucking BEGGING for his orgasm.

When a disc finally killed Horace Daly, Clu gave the little bundle of nerves a tweak and gave me a particular hard pound. I came on the spot, watching as the guts of Horace spilt all over the game grid floor.

.Tron Legacy.

I was such a fucking pervert.

I got off to sex while watching a fellow human being be killed. Clu had carried me into the bedroom when my legs gave out halfway there. I was week for some reason, I had forgotten I hadn't eaten in quite a wile. Clu had left after I told him it was over twenty four hours since I had eaten last.

He got angry and snarled about how Users are far more difficult than programs with all their needs like eating. I couldn't help but snicker.

Laying back on the bed I let a calm feeling of nothing just wash over me. It was really nice, it had been quite a long time since I was able to just relax. I buried myself in my work, never dated, and only went out when Sam dragged me out. I would _tell_ Sam I was going out for dinner with someone, a new boyfriend, but I never really was.

_Well I should really take a shower, I'm kinda gross._

I stood and walked in the general direction of what I thought was the bathroom. Opening the door, I stepped inside and looked around. There was a sink, a toilet, something that looked like a bathtub and a shower. My eyebrow knit together as I tried to figure out how to turn on the fancy shower. I gave up on it when the shower begun to ooze an odd green goo. The bath was normal so I dumped some soap like substance into the bath and hoped for the best.

I slipped out of my suit, tossing it on the floor behind me. In one quick movement I sunk into the tub and rested my back on the side of the bath tub. The water was warm and relaxed my tight muscles instantly. I sighed in approval and looked around for some form of shampoo. When all I could find was a bottle filled with yellow stuff, I shrugged and begun to lather my hair.

Hopefully my hair wouldn't change from the long, light blond I had now to some insane color like blue or red. I dunked my head under the water and scrubbed. Once I came up for breath I looked at the door and met eyes with Clu.

"How did you figure out ho to use the bathtub?" He asked. I blushed and tried to cover up as best as I could.

"Its like the bath I have at home. The shower was too complicated." I tried to rinse out of my hair in the bath but it was harder than I thought. I sighed in fustration, Clu smirked and walked over to the shower.

He pressed one button on the wall outside of the shower and the water came flowing out. It was steaming and I scowled at him.

"The button on the outside is the one for the water, its hot so be careful. All the ones on the inside are different soaps and scents. Try not to kill yourself." He scolded before leaving the room.

"Damn programs." I snarled softly.

"I heard that. Hurry up and shower, I have hot food waiting."

My mouth watered at the thought of food. I couldn't help but let my mind drift back to Sam and Quorra. They would be worried by now, I knew it. Sam would be fit to kill once he got the letter.

_I should really think about getting back. Being with Clu is too dangerous, he hates users. _Come to think of it, I should really be derezzed by now. Why was he keeping me alive? I'm sure there a more than a few female programs that are willing to get a chance to 'Hit that like the angry fist of god' as Sam and I used to say. I cant be around for shear sex, can I? That was it, I needed to get home. Now was NOT the time for emotional turmoil.

I quickly grabbed my disc and stepped into the shower. I faced away from the stream and made sure to not get the disc wet while I when thought the software and tried to find the go home program.

_C'mon, c'mon…_

I found it and typed in the code.

_There is No Place like Home…_

The disc floated up and out of my hands, flew over my head and projected a white ray. In a blink I was standing in my office again.

.Tron Legacy.

**A/N- Now, now. You knew she couldn't stay with Clu, she knew she had to go back and Misha knew what her code would do. It had to be done, she wont be gone for long though.**

**I know the killing of the User should have messed her up just a tiny bit more than it did. Her problem is she has no compassion. Her life has taught her that she it just makes one weak, she believes that people are always cruel. The User got what he deserved for hacking Flynn's files anyway. **

**Always Running the Labyrinth**

**PS- Review make me smile, if you post one I'll give you more naked Clu next chapter. I like to bribe you people. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Home Sweet Home

**A/N- So this first part is all in Sam's POV. It will be like that for most of the chapters, every chapter we get a new update on Sam and Quorra. I'll make sure to tell you if its not like that so calm down! Also I kinda changed the amount of years Flynn's been gone for the good of the story, I forgot how old Sam was. So now he had been gone 13 years. I had a major 'Oh Crap' moment when I was doing the math. So Sam was fourteen when he disappeared, Misha was seven.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Misha Hawthorne, everything is Disney**

.Tron Legacy.

When Sam walked into Misha's office, he was ready for seeing her empty office. He was NOT ready for a naked, dripping wet Misha in the office. Suds were dripping from her hair down her curves. When he caught her eye, He blushed fiercely and turned away from her. He closed the door quickly and took off his dress coat. he closed his eyes and turned. He felt her take the coat.

"Okay Sam. You can turn around now." Misha sighed, Sam did as he was told.

Misha was standing with the coat wrapped tightly around her body, it was too short and barely covered her bum. Sam couldn't help how beautiful she had become since they were little.

"Well then." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I would like to yell at you but I can't when you look like this. Stay here, I'll get Alan. Your going home for the day, we will be over after work. I'm beyond angry but I really can't take you seriously when your wearing my coat."

He walked out without another word.

.Tron Legacy.

Oh boy, Sam was pissed and I knew it. I could tell by the silent fury on his face, he was ready to punch me in the face.

I sighed as I sat down at the desk. I put may face in my hands and closed my eyes. I needed to go back, I needed to fix the system. Damn, I was already attached to the project. A few minutes later Alan and Sam walked into my office. To say Alan was flustered was an understatement.

"Misha? What happened? Why..wh-why are you naked?" He sputtered, I couldn't help but crack a smile. He was like a blushing school boy.

"I went in, Alan."

"I get that much, Misha. But why are you…"

"I think we need to get her home Alan. Do you mind? I have a meeting with the Japanese CEO of Sony in ten minutes." Sam cut him off, I was glad. I really didn't feel like explaining it.

"Alright, Misha come with me." He sighed. I looked at him like he was crazy.

I was only wearing a men's suit jacket. He smiled before grabbing the curtains by the window.

"Sorry Sam, I hated these curtains anyway." He laughed before ripping them down. I laughed as he handed me the fabric. I wrapped it around my body as best I could. I tried to make it look like a dress but I just couldn't do it. I sighed and gave up, I gave Sam his coat back and picked up the long train on the back of my new 'dress'

Alan helped me past my little office girls, who were so used to Sam and I's shenanigans that they no longer paid any attention. We left down the fire exits and once we were just about in the parking lot, Alan had to carry me to my car. My feet were bare and it was still cold out because it was February. It was like being a little kid again, Alan hadn't carried me like that in years. He sat me in the passenger seat and he himself sat in the drivers seat.

"I don't have the keys. I left them up in my office." I said, Alan pulled the keys from his pocket and he shook them. I smiled as he started the car, Daft Punk was suddenly blaring _at full volume_ thought the speakers. Alan jumped and I laughed. He lunged for the volume and turned it all the way down.

"My god, I never could listen to this stuff, even when it was big." he chuckled softly as we started the ten minute drive to my apartment.

"Alan, I know your itching to ask me about it. Go ahead, I'll need to talk about it once Sam gets out of work." I sighed, Alan didn't say anything at first. It was silent for a good five minutes before he pulled over into the parking lot at my house.

He stopped the car and handed me the keys. Gently, he placed his hand on my knee.

"Misha, I know everything Sam told me about the grid. I don't understand it, why you would throw yourself into danger like that. Its not like you, your more responsible than that." He said. I smiled softly and placed my own hand over his.

"Alan, you don't understand. The grid is just as beautiful as is dangerous. I can't even describe it, everything is modern and sleek and _beautiful_. There is just something about the world that is so seductive. Plus I needed someone to test the software to make sure users could get out and get back in any time they wanted. I figured out how to bypass the code, I just need to reprogram the process of derezzing people. If I can fix it so people are sent back to the human world, we could easily market it. I believe in it Alan. I want it to work."

Once I finished Alan smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear, I'll support the project now." Alan smiled before getting out of the car.

He carried me into the building and set me down once we were in the elevator. I sighed as I unlocked the front door and tossed my keys none to gently on the table. I yawned and plopped on the couch for a good solid minute before Alan became the buzzing housewife.

"Where is all the food? I was going to make you some lunch before a bath. My wife always used to say a hot meal and a hot bath always made people feel better. Come on, Misha. Get up and point me in the direction of edible food." He piped, I groaned and stood. I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out the seven different flavors of ramen that I had.

"I always either eat out or eat at Sam and Quorra's. Happy feasting." I grumbled.

"How about some take out?" He asked, I couldn't help but laugh.

"The menus are above the fridge, I vote Chinese food. I'm going to change and take a nap. I'll come out when the food comes." I called as I walked into my bedroom and dropped the curtain fabric dress.

I grabbed a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tight black tank top before slipping in-between my feather down comforter. The big fluffy thing engulfed me and I fell asleep quickly.

.Tron Legacy.

'_Wake up Misha.' _

_Light kisses on my neck and bare chest. The lips were warm and soft. My ears fluttered open and gasped. Clu was in my bed in the user world, he was naked and covered in Nutella. I felt my stomach tingle while looking at him, weather it was sexual or the fact it was nutella I was not sure. _

_I began to lick the chocolate substance off him, he was making grunts of approval. I licked from his neck down his broad cheats all the way down his hips. I was just about to a part of his anatomy I particularly loved. _

"_Yes…" Clu hissed as I stroked him lightly with my finger. _

"Misha wake up."

I was hit in the face with a pillow. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to clear my thought. I was not in bed with a chocolate covered Clu, I was in bed while Sam hit me in the face will a pillow. I didn't take to rude wake-ups very well.

"Sam, what the hell?" I growled, he smirked as he sat on the side of the bed and slid to the middle. Alan came in with the large bag of Chinese food.

"You just got inception-ed." Sam smirked, I punched his arm hard. Alan just shook his head as he sat on the bed facing Sam and I.

"You two…you've always been like this." He sighed as he grabbed my bed work table and placed the bag on it. I dove in immediately, so hungry I didn't care how rude it was. Pulling out chopsticks and the chow mien that had my name on it.

"Misha, did you eat at all while you were there? Your acting like you haven't seen food for days." Sam asked, I shook my head as I chewed.

"I didn't really. I had a croissant when I was at the End of Line club on the second day. I was going to eat after I got out of the shower but I remember the code I installed, so I just came home." I shrugged before diving back into the food and pulling out some Crab Rangoon.

"Wait so you went to the End of Line club? And Second day? How long were you there? Also, why were you naked and wet when you cane back?" Sam asked. I tried to finish my large bite before answering but Alan spoke up first.

"Sam can we finish eating before we ask any more questions. Your back, and your safe. That's all that matters." he said with a smile. I finished the bite and smiled at him.

"Thanks. So, what happened here while I was gone?" I asked, Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"Misha, you've only been gone since you left last night. That's only a few hours, how long was it in the grid?" Sam asked.

"It was three days I think." I shrugged. Sam seemed unfazed. I stopped eating and looked at him.

"Alright, I'll explain. I was rezzed in and arrived at the arcade. I remember you had said how none of the programs attacked you when you were at the End of Line club so I snuck in. Once I was there I tried to keep a low profile, Zuse caught me and he kindly let me stay in the DJ booth with the two MP3 programs. Did you know they looked like Daft Punk, I thought that was really cool. Right so I fell asleep in the booth and when I woke up they had food so I ate a croissant roll and then I just hung out with the programs and then I fell asleep. The net day I took a shower but remembered that I had my disc and so I typed in the passcode and came back. I didn't know that if I typed the code without my suit on, I would come back with out my clothes on." I finished, all in one breath. Both men looked at me like I had six heads.

"That's it?" Sam asked. I nodded, Alan smiled.

"Well then, no need to worry. Misha can still go back into the grid without any problems." He said while giving Sam an 'If you say anything else, I'll slap you.' look. That seemed to settle him.

"Guys, I'll be right back. I think we should invite Quorra and make it a party." I smiled as I sipped from my bedroom into the main welcome room of the loft. I left the door open and could here what Sam and Alan were talking about.

"…It just doesn't add up. She…I just don't trust her. Something happened, she has this glow about her she has not had for quite a few years." Sam sighed, I cringed. I knew I was a good liar, Sam was better.

"I think you being paranoid, Sam. She seemed fine, I meant it when I said she should go back in. We talked about the grid in the car, she had the same fire in her eyes as your father." Alan countered. I walked to the phone to call Quorra at that point. I couldn't here anything about Flynn without thinking of Clu.

I dialed the phone and it rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Hey Qu-…"

"SAM FLYNN, WHERE ARE YOU AND ALAN?" I had to put the phone an arms length away from my ear before I could answer her.

"Calm down Quorra, whatever Sam said he didn't mean it. You know him, he doesn't think before speaking. As for Alan, he is here with me. I was calling because I was wondering if you wanted to come over for Chinese food and some games or something." I laughed.

"They're over at your apartment? I thought you were sick, the bad sushi…"

_Oh shit. Sam didn't' tell Quorra. _

"Quorra, I've got important information to tell you and I would rather tell the whole group. Do you mind driving over here, I can send Sam to come and get you if you want."

"No, no. I'll drive over there. I'll be there an few minutes." She sighed before hanging up. I cringed, I could here the worry in her voice.

Walking back into my room I plucked up the deck of cards that were on the table by my room. I walked to see Alan Bradley with chopsticks up his nose. Sam was dying of laughter on my bed. They had both taken off their suit coats and Sam untucked his shirt while Alan had loosened his tie. My eyes grew wide and the looked to me. I couldn't help it, I BURST into laughter. They joined me shortly and I could even stand, I lent against the wall and slid to the floor.

Once I was _finally _able to control my laughter I sat on the bed and looked at them both.

"What happened while I was gone."

"I dared Alan to make you laugh." Sam smiled as I plopped back on the bed.

"Well it worked." I smiled as I brushed my hair off my neck. Sam and Alan both gasped.

"Misha, what happened to your neck?" Alan asked, I looked at him before catching myself in the mirror by my dresser. Around my neck was a outline of a hand, like someone tried to grip my neck. I knew exactly how I got these.

"Sam I…" The doorbell rang and I got up without another word. "That's Quorra, guys lets move this party to the living room."

I bolted out of there as fast as I could, not even looking them in the eye as I went to get the door for Quorra.

.Tron Legacy.

**A/N- Oh noes, Clu bruised her when they had sex. So this was going ot be like ten pages but I cut it down. I'm working on the next chapter now. Herp Derp. So she lied but not for long, Sam HAS to find out about Clu eventually. **

**I HAVE TO SAY THE NUTELLA PART IS SO LOOKITSACLU AND TUMBLR'S FAULT. **

**But I love her story so I don't care!**

**Leave a Review if you care. **

**- Always Running the Labyrinth**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Well…This is Awkward…**

**A/N- I kinda changed the amount of years Flynn's been gone for the good of the story, I forgot how old Sam was. So now he had been gone 13 years. I had a major 'Oh Crap' moment when I was doing the math. So Sam was fourteen when he disappeared, Misha was seven.**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT START WITH SAM'S POV. MISHA IS IN THE REAL WORLD, SO THERE IS NO NEED FOR AN UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Misha Hawthorne, everything is Disney**

.Tron Legacy.

"Misha, you look good. How are you feeling?" Quorra asked as I took her coat. She was still walking around with trouble. Her swollen belly was throwing her balance off and she walked with a heavy waddle.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks. C'mon were in the living room." I smiled and followed behind her as she waddled over to Sam. He stood and hugged her, she kissed him and sat down.

I sat next to Alan and took a deep breath. They all looked at me with concern.

"What was it that you needed to tell us, Misha?" Quorra asked, Sam knew what I was about to tell her. He was pissed, I could read it on his face. So I just ignored him.

"Quorra…I was given the change to try and work on fixing a program that Encom wants to mass produce." I started.

"Well what's the big deal, that's normal for your department isn't it."

"It's The Grid, Quorra. I'm recoding The Grid."

"_What?"_ The furry was written on her face. I knew she was not going to like that. She turned to Sam all of a sudden. "That's where she was, not home sick with food poisoning. How could you let he-"

"Quorra, I swear I didn't-" Sam tried to jump in but Quorra steam rolled over him.

"Shut up, Sam. I can't believe you. Don't you think I would like to have know that my _home_ was being tampered with so you can sell the system to millions of people? Sam, you don't get it. The Grid is _unsafe_, that's why we put the whole thing on the memory card. But now you've given it to someone who hasn't experienced the horror both of us have seen." She was on a role. I stood and she looked at me, she saw the bruises on my neck.

"Quorra, I went in. I've seen the world. Its beautiful and powerful and seductive and yes dangerous. The whole place is…I don't even know how to describe it." I walked over to the window and looked outside to the city below.

"I know, I lived there all my life. But…nothing should be there, how did it all survive? How did you get your bruises anyway?" She said, I turned and looked back.

"Somehow I think the supernova explosion only destroyed anything by the sea of simulation. I didn't see the area myself but the whole city is perfectly intact. I rezzed at Flynn's and made my way to the End of Line club. Castor didn't really let me stay there out of the kindness in his heart. He threatened me, my clothes had changed into this tiny mini dress and high heeled, thigh high boots I think it kinda egged him on. He grabbed my butt and wrapped his arm around my throat, suddenly he was all buddy buddy and said I could stay in the DJ booth and I did. The next morning he took me back to his private lounge and…" I stopped, did I want to drop that bomb now?

"And, Misha you can tell us. We will love you no matter what." Alan said as I sat next to him again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Hopefully Sam wouldn't punch me in the face…

"Clu was there."

It was silent for a few minutes but it felt like hours.

"What did you say?" Quorra asked quietly. Sam said nothing but looked like I had said his father was alive.

"Clu was there, he is alive. He cuffed me and brought me back to his ship thing. I tried to run but he cornered me and cuffed my ankles. He took me up to the bridge and somehow got me bound to the floor. He asked me a few questions, about Flynn and Sam. The he asked questions about myself. Then…" I stopped.

No way _HELL_ was I telling Sam I had sex with Clu. Then he would really kill me.

"Nothing. He put me in a cell, took me out to make me watch-"

"Your lying, I can read it on your face. Tell us the truth, Misha." Sam demanded. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not lying. I swear."

"_That is complete BULL, Misha. I know you too well. Tell me the truth or I'll pull you off the project." _Sam roared. That was it. I stood up before exploding on him.

"Fine, Sam! **CLU AND I HAD SEX!** There, happy? Now you know, I had sex with a program that looks just like your father. Don't you think I didn't want to tell you for a reason! We had down right dirty sex, no not sex. He _fuck _me. It was hard and rough, and I LOVED it. Not only on the bed but on the floor and against the wall. We fuck while watching the games. I came back naked because I had taken a shower to try and clean up. You can't call it rape either Sam, I ENJOYED it."

It was silent before I burst into tears. Alan was a red as a tomato as he pulled me into a hug, he _might not_ have wanted to hear all that from me. I didn't care. Sam was silent, shaking with rage or disgust or something. I didn't care, I lent my body against Alan and he kept trying to tell me it was alright.

But it wasn't, everything was screwed up. I pulled away and ran for my room. I felt like a child as I slammed my door closed and tossed myself in a heap onto the bed. Every once and a wile I could hear through my sobs and hear bits of conversations.

"Sam, your over reacting…" That was Alan.

"No I'm not! She slept with Clu…it's like sleeping with my Dad. How could she…"

I zoned out, but I could hear the crack of my door. I looked up at Quorra as she walked in and shut the door again. I could still hear Sam and Alan arguing. My face crumpled and Quorra rushed over, in her odd waddling way, and sat next to me on the bed. She didn't say anything at first, she just let me cry as she rubbed my back. Once I had settled enough and stopped the waterworks I sat up and looked at her. Quorra smiled softly.

"What did I just do?" I croaked, my throat was dry and stung when I swallowed. Tears formed in my eyes, Quorra wiped them away.

"You did what you had to do. Sam asked, so you told him. There is nothing wrong with what you did."

"Really? You don't think something is wrong with it. I mean…he looked just like Flynn." I sniffled.

"I met Flynn when he was still young. I have to admit, he was attractive." She whispered with a smile on her lips. I looked at her and couldn't help but laugh, she laughed with me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, he was, how do you say it…Hot?"

I smiled and reached for a tissue and blew my nose, Quorra waited until I finished. She pulled me into a tight hug. I sighed and hugged her back.

"Do you thing Sam is really mad at me?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Not really mad, just confused. I don't think he understands what sex appeal does to a woman. It makes you a little love drunk, now tell me all about it. I want to know how Clu is." She smirked at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"He is really good Quorra. _Really good._" I sighed, falling back on the bed. She laughed and I covered my blushing face with my hands.

"Oh really, was he the sweet and tender type or the rough and dirty type." She snickered.

"Down and dirty. Quorra we had sex on the floor, and doggy style too. Oh god, it was better than anything I've ever done. I…God, I should not be talking about it so casually. Its like I'm talking about the weather or something." I sighed, Quorra gave a small shrug.

"Its not the worst thing in the world. All that matters is that you got out and you won't be going back."

"What? No, I'm going back tomorrow. I've got to complete the project Quorra. I can't just give up because I was caught by Clu."

"Misha, I really don't think it's a good idea…what if…what if he tries to hurt you because you left him. I…I'm just worried for you. Its not like Sam or Alan or I could go in and save you if you had a problem. I don't know what we would do if we lost you like Sam lost Flynn…I don't know what Sam would do if he lost you because of The Grid or Clu. Please Misha, reconsider."

I sighed, there was no way that I could keep a promise like that. I nodded my head silently, Quorra smiled softly.

"Well I think you need some sleep, go to bed. Sam and I will get going, I'll kick Alan out for you."

She stood and walked to the door. Opening it she seemed like she wanted to say something but shook her head and left.

I sat up in the bed and turned on the news.

"Breaking News, the head of the European 'Flynn Lives' movement has gone missing. He was last seen in his home around eight last night."

Well that's enough news for today. I shut off the TV, turned off the lights and laid down on my side. I fell asleep shortly.

.Tron Legacy.

_I was with Clu, we were in the user world in my bathtub. It was large and filled with bubbles, the water was nice and hot. I was laying back against skin, Clu's chest. He smiled and kissed my shoulder. I sighed softly and played with the bubbles in front of me, Clu's large hand traveled up from its resting place around my waist and lightly palmed my breast. I lent more into his touch as he sucked on my neck. The pad of his thumb traced around my nipple gently, and I moaned softly. I lent my head lean back against his broad chest and snuggled into his neck. His other hand drifted south and began to ghost between my legs. I moaned softly as pulled his lips into a kiss. I sighed and pulled him closer, he somehow figured out how to flip me around so I was facing him. I smiled ant wrapped my legs around his waist, his hardness growing against my center. I rocked my hips against his and moaned at the feeling. _

_Clu's lips left my own and traveled a path across my chin down my neck and to my soft breast. He took a nipple into his mouth and I arched into the warm feeling. He gave the same attention to the other before reaching over the lip of the bath and grabbing a flute of champagne. He sipped it care fully before kissing me open mouthed and pouring said drink into my mouth. I giggled as we shared one sloppy alcoholic kiss. His large hands were roaming all over, It felt like there were more than two at all times. _

"_Clu…" I moaned and he chuckled. He slipped into me with one easy movement and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close as he begun to slowly move. I ground my hips against his roughly and tried to get him to move faster, he just ignored me and held on my hips. _

_Slowly he built his pace up till I was on the brink but then he would stop and wait till the high receded before starting up again. I clung to him like a drowning man, his thrusts causing water to splash over the sides and onto the floor. He begun to pick up the pace and his thrust became hard and fast. I felt my back hitting the bath none to gently but I liked the feeling of the pain. _

_I was nearing my climax, I pulled Clu into another sloppy kiss as the last few strokes…_

I woke up with a dull ache between my legs and rubbed my eyes. Stupid erotic dreams. Looking to the clock, I sighedwhen I saw it was four in the morning. Sam was going to be on my ass or fully avoiding it. I was hoping he would be avoiding it, what was I going to do? Work would be so awkward now, let alone the fact. I'll be working on the grid all day…

Wait. What if Sam locked The Grid, what if he made it so I couldn't go back in? No, no, no! I needed to see the world, I wanted more of it. I had already fallen in love with the grid, the beauty of the whole place. I pushed off all of the covers, ignored the drumming heat in the pit of my stomach, and stood and walked into the closet. I pulled out some clothes, jeans and a old high school sweatshirt and socks. I got dressed quickly, pulling on converse and pulling my hair up in a messy bun. I walked out of my room and stopped suddenly, Alan Bradley was watching the fire he must have lit in the fireplace. He turned and smiled.

"Well I guess Sam was right, you were going to make a run for it." He snickered, I scowled at him.

"You can't stop me Alan. I'm going back." I sniped at him before going to grab my keys. When I couldn't find them on my table, the older man jingled them gently.

"I wasn't going to stop you. I just want you to think before you go back." He sighed, I angrily took them from him and he just smiled, it pissed me off more.

"Promise me you'll come back. I'm afraid your going to get that same glint in you eyes that Kevin did when he first discovered The Grid." He said softly. My face softened. I knew what he meant. He didn't want to loose another friend to the seduction of a perfect system. I couldn't stop myself from leaning down to give him a hug and kiss his cheek.

"I swear. You want a ride home?" I asked, Alan shook his head no.

"If I leave and Sam finds out, he will kill me. I figured I should blame you escape on my inability to stay away 'cause I'm old." We both laughed I said goodbye before slipping out the door and down to my car.

.Tron Legacy.

Breaking into Encom was easer that it had been before Sam owned it and I worked there. I used my security pass and slipped in, nodding my head at the night guard who was already asleep. I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs, getting to my office as quickly as I could.

Once inside I wrote another letter to Sam, just to rub this in his face a tiny bit more. I smirked before typing in code after code. Trying to back up all the files, making sure I was still able to get out any time I wanted. Once that was done, I calmed my pounding heart and entered my username. I blinked once and I was gone.

.Tron Legacy.

**A/N- I am so sorry that the last chapter was boring, if it was. I really hope this makes up for it. If not, Clu will be in the next chapter so then it will get interesting. If you think Misha should have taken the whole 'Sam knows now about Clu and I…' thing harder, don't forget! SHE IS QUITE INSENSITIVE! Yep, so that's about it. I've got nothing else. **

**- Always Running The Labyrinth. **

**PS- I still need a Beta AND I would love more reviews guys. I hate being a whiny author but the lack of response makes me think nobody likes the story :c**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Oh Hey There…

**A/N- I kinda changed the amount of years Flynn's been gone for the good of the story, I forgot how old Sam was. So now he had been gone 13 years. I had a major 'Oh Crap' moment when I was doing the math. So Sam was fourteen when he disappeared, Misha was seven.**

THIS CHAPTER WILL START WITH SAM'S POV

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Misha Hawthorne, everything is Disney**

.Tron Legacy.

He knew she was going to figure out a way to get past Alan, he just didn't think it was going to be as easy as slipping by the older man when he was asleep. Sam knew that he should have been the one to stay but _NO _he let Quorra talk him into leaving her in the 'Capable hands' of Alan Bradley. Sam drove more recklessly than normal as he pulled into the office, he saw Misha's car and growled angrily. Damn it, he should have taken her keys or something. Sam stomped up to her office, not even reposing to those who greeted him. He ripped open the door none to gently and saw that there was a letter on the desk again. Sam ripped it open and read as quickly as he could.

_Sam, _

_You knew I was going to try and go back, yet you really didn't prevent it at all. I'm sorry I had to go behind you back but I just had to. I don't think you really understood the Grid when you went. There is a deeper part of it that I just need to explore, Clu just happens to be there. I'm going back to try and figure out how he lived. Sam, I learned everything I know from your father. Do you think Flynn would give up on something like this? _

_- Misha_

Sam knew the answer to that one. No, Flynn wouldn't and didn't give up on any of his projects. Including the grid.

.Tron Legacy. Misha's POV. Tron Legacy.

This time when I was rezzed in, I wasn't at Flynn's.

I was laying in Clu's bed with my suit pulled on and the blankets up to my chin.

_The rezzing in must be different now, its like I just logged out. Well that makes things a tiny bit more complicated. _

I sat up, the ruler of the grid himself was nowhere to be found. My boots were sitting neatly by the side of the bed. I swung my legs over the edge and began to pull them on. I stood and to a few shaky steps forward before I was able to get a serious footing. I walked slowly out into the hallway and lent against the wall.

As I walked from the master room to the bridge I kept a hand against the wall at all times, making sure I was not going to fall over. It took me a good five minutes instead of one minute but I finally stumbled into the bridge. Clu was looking out the large windows in front of him when he turned in time to watch me fall to my knees. He rushed over to help me up, I assured him I felt fine.

"Why do I feel like I lost all feeling in my legs?" I asked as he just picked me up and carried me back to his little throne thing. He sat me down and walked over to when I could see my disc was plugged in.

"You've been out for a week, you legs aren't used to moving. I took you disc to charge it, I thought you had caught a virus. Alas, you are a user and you found a way to bypass the portal and just rezz yourself out. You must have learned from the best." Clu seemed angry and tired. He sat on the arm of the chair and gave me a week smile.

"What?" I asked, he shook his head.

"You."

"Me?"

"Your causing feelings in me that I haven't felt in a very long time. Anger, frustration, concern, lust, jealousy…"

"Jealousy?" I cut him off. He sighed.

"Its quite personal but for some reason, my system says its perfectly fine to tell you. I envy you ability to come and go. I wish to leave the grid, I want to see the user world."

I sat there and looked at him like he said he was a gay, tap dancing seal. He was jealous because I could go to back to my world but he was stuck here in the Grid. What the hell? Did Flynn never tell him how horrible our world is? How war is always in the news, people are starving and natural disasters are around every corner. Our world was so fucked up, yet Clu wanted to go see it.

"Why?"

"I want to feel what a real sea breeze is like. Flynn talked about it once when we went to the Sea of simulation. He said it was nothing like anything we had ever seen before, it penetrated you skin and it made you feel as high as a kite. Well that's at least what Flynn said." Clu smiled and ran his hand through his hair. I had to hold back the inhuman noise that threatened to spill from my lips. Clu stood and walked towards the bridge. His back was facing me before he spoke again.

"So why did you leave Misha?" I blushed. I felt like a small child being scolded. I looked down and my feet before responding.

"I…Well…Sam had told me about you and your feelings towards users. I knew that you weren't exactly friendly to us. I was afraid that if you grew bored of me, you would just derezz me and move on." I kept my eyes on my feet at all times. I felt a hand go under my chin and lift my eyes (which got caught on his crotch for more than a few seconds) to his eye level. He seemed concerned, I didn't think he could feel emotion like that.

"Have I given you, personally, any reason not to trust me?"

"Well no but…" I started before he held up his hand to cut me off.

"Exactly, I have given you no reason to fear me. So why do you?" Clu asked. I looked away, his intense glare was getting to me.

"I…I trust Sam and Quorra, they have already had this battle with you and I'm just a tiny bit scared of you too. You seem so powerful and foreboding, I barely know anything about you. How you got here, how you survived the _supernova explosion_. I just…I don't know."

Clu stepped away from me and ran a hand through his hair _again_, I had to bite my lip to keep from making a sound. He looked back at me and smirked softly, he cupped my chin.

"Tell you what. We'll have dinner and I'll tell you all about myself. As long as you don't think that's too shallow." He brushed the pad of his thumb over my bottom lip and I couldn't help but shutter. The man dripped raw sexual energy.

"Y-Yes, lets. What are we going to do till then?"

"Were going to go to into the city." Suddenly he grabbed my waist and pulled me up and close. He ran, with me in his arms, and crashed through the panel window in front of the ship.

I felt us freefalling, I was flipping out. I kept my arms in an iron grip around his neck and my legs were glued to his waist. Suddenly, Clu opened this parachute like backpack but a pair of wings opened up, and we slowly we fell down to the ground. I was afraid of highs and the falling feeling so as we approached the ground, I wedged my face in Clu's neck. I couldn't help but inhale his cologne. Its smelt like a bonfire and cinnamon, it was wonderful.

I felt the impact before I saw it. Clu somehow seemed to managed land then roll, quite gracefully, onto his back so he, with his padding, took more of the force. I was able to land safely atop Clu's waist. I sat stunned for a moment before blushing and getting off him. I offered him my hand but he got up on his own, then I punched him in the arm. There was a flash of anger in his eyes before he looked at me.

"What the_ HELL_ were you thinking? We could have just landed or something, you didn't need to scare the hell out of me and jump out a fucking _plane."_ I screamed, Clu smirked before taking me hand. I felt the blush before it happened, I was acting like a schoolgirl.

"First of all, it's a ship. Second, yes I suppose it was unnecessary but I did enjoy having you pulled so close to me." He said as he pulled out his baton, the key to his light cycle. He launched the thing before sitting down on it. Clu smiled and patted the seat behind him.

"You want me to ride with you?" I asked, Clu laughed.

"Well, yes I was planning on it. I supposed you can take you own if you prefer…"

Well no, I would love to take advantage of being all snug and cozy against Clu but I wanted him to know that I could do everything on my own. I had driven a motorcycle…plus I wanted to drive a light cycle. It seemed easy enough and Sam said he had no problem with driving one, and anything Sam does I can do better.

I took the baton from its place in my boot and broke out in a run. I dove, like Sam said he had and opened the baton before I begun to fell. I must have landed the back wheel on something because I spun off and fell flat on my face. The baton spun away from me.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" I whined as Clu went and picked up my baton. I stood, nothing broken just cut my knee and hurt my butt. Clu helped me off the ground, he gave me the baton and smirked.

"So you will be riding with me then?" He chuckled. I scowled at him and slung my leg over the side. He followed behind me and started the light cycle. "Wrap you arms around my waist."

I did as I was told and he pulled out of the empty lot and into the city. I felt the wind on my face and burrowed my face in his neck. I hadn't been on a motorcycle in weeks, not since Sam and Quorra got marred. I looked around as the city whizzed by, we must have been going at least 100MPH. All the colors and circuitry on everything became one big blur.

After a few minutes of driving the abandoned streets became more and more crowded. Clu was forced to slowdown significantly so we wouldn't keep almost hitting other programs. He pulled over by a long line of programs, they all seemed to straiten up at the sight of the circuitry color. Clu waited till I was of the light cycle before he disengaged the baton. He smiled and took my arm before leading me through the door into the club.

.Tron Legacy.

We were in the middle of the dance floor, the programs around us moving to the beat. Clu's hands were on my hips, he was pulling me as close as he could. I felt his hips rocking back and forth, following my pace. I recognized the song, the entire time we were in the club they were playing 'User World' music.

As he pulled my ass directly against his growing bulge in his suit; I shuttered and wrapped my arms backwards around his neck. I tried to pull his face down for a kiss, he allowed me and I groaned as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Clu sucked on my tongue lightly before pulling away. He placed his lips on my neck, I took his hands and slid them up to rest under my breasts. I shuttered as he nibbled right below my earlobe, his warm breath causing goosebumps to appear.

Clu suddenly took control of the dancing, he gripped my hips and moved them quite roughly. I followed along, making sure I kept up with him. Clu began to bite and suck on the my exposed shoulder, I shuttered. One of his hands slipped down from my breasts to discretely slip up my dress. I moaned as he traced the growing wet spot, I shuttered and my knees grew weak. Clu pulled me even closer and we ground against each other even more roughly.

"Clu…" I groaned, he pulled gave a light thrust against me. I felt his urgency, I wanted the same thing.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked his voice was husky, I nodded. We walked off the dance floor as the song ended. As we walked out the door I finally caught the name of the club.

_Youtube._

.Tron Legacy.

It was another 100 MPH drive and before it registered I was looking out over the sea of simulation. It was beautiful, in a dark and swirly way. Clu stopped the bike and I got off and felt what Clu was talking about. This sea was really missing something. There was no sweet breeze, there were no annoying seagulls. There was still the crashing of the waves but it was nothing like what I remember as a kid. I walked forward and sat down, taking off my boots and leaving them by the bike. I walked out onto the beach, the sand was missing the scratchy feeling between you toes. I felt Clu wrap his arms around my waist, I rested my head against his strong back.

"Can you feel it? Flynn said he could feel the difference. He said it was like a whole part was cut out of the place." He whispered in my ear lowly. I sighed before nodding.

"Flynn was right, I feel empty in a way. A whole aspect is gone, yet its still so beautiful."

"I want to see the real ocean. I always have." He sighed. I backed away from him and smiled. I didn't need him to keep talking about it, I knew if he did the hair thing again I was going to bring him back. Sam would kill me, five times over.

"I though you were going to tell me about yourself, Clu. Come sit." I said as I took his hands and led him over to a large, flat rock. We sat down, I face him and he faced towards the sea.

"Well I'll start with how I lived. I'm sure you know all about how I was created and why I was created. 'To create the perfect system.' Flynn had said. I wish I knew what he meant like I do now." He sighed, my brows furrowed together.

"What do you mean?" I asked, he looked at me and smiled softly.

"When Flynn first created me, I was to perfect the grid. I saw the ISOs as an imperfection wile Flynn and Tron saw them as a blessing. I didn't understand as I do now. See I lived because Flynn backed up my file, as most people do when you create something very important. He must have forgotten all about that otherwise he would know that I would have been the one to live. Our bodies and thought merged, so somewhere deep inside me is Flynn. Its quite similar to what I had done to Tron, leaving the real Tron in the body but covering him up with a new software."

_That's why he is still here? What the hell, I was expecting some really cool story. Anticlimactic for no reason…_

"Flynn's thoughts and revelations blended with my own and now I know about perfection. How it is whatever it is in the eyes of the beholder. What may be perfect to me might not be perfect to you. Flynn was so knowledgeable, the amount of things I now know because I learned them from him… its spectacular." Clu's hand came and cupped my chin, he ran his finger over my bottom lip and I shuttered.

"I feel like I inherited his feelings as well. I don't hate Sam or Quorra as much as I thought I was going to. I don't have the same fire as I once did. I'm intrigued by you and I feel like I shouldn't hurt you, that I should protect you." He whispered and drew my lips close. He brushed his lips against my gently before pressing them to my own lightly. We drew away after a few seconds and my cheeks burned, I stood and smiled at him.

"I'm going to go for a dip. Want to come?" I said. Before Clu could respond I took the bottom of my dress in my fingers and pulled it over my head.

Apparently, that meant I was going to be naked underneath. I blushed slightly before darting down to the water. I dove head first and felt the water run against my skin. It didn't feel like really water, more gel like. It was warmer than I would have thought, I smiled as I swam around, letting the waves crash against me. I looked towards the shore to look up in time for Clu to dive I and knock me down. I screeched and laughed, his arms wrapping around my waist as I tried to make him put me down. He did. By tossing me in again.

Clu had evaporated the top of his suit, his bare chest was well formed. I smiled and ran away from him, tripping over my own feet and falling face first into the water. Clu and I began to laugh, I ran toward the shore and he grabbed my waist again. He pulled be close against him and I pulled him into a fierce kiss. He pulled me close and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled one of my legs up against him, I moaned as his rough suit rubbed against my sensitive bare flesh. I felt him try and carry be back to his light cycle but we tripped on the way out of the water.

I fell and Clu fell on top of me, I bust into laughter as he tried to get off me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down against me. He kissed me roughly and I thrusted my hips up gently. He seemed to know what I wanted, he pulled his lips away and sucked on any exposed skin he could find.

"Clu…Please…" I moaned as he kissed my exposed stomach, the skin quivering slightly. I felt his hands grip my hips before he kissed the little button of nerves. I arched up and ran my hands into his hair. He gave a light lick and I ground myself against his face, his stubble causing more friction. I sighed and moaned as I writhed in the sand, the waves crashed against us. Clu continued licking and sucking as I writhed around him and ran my hands through his hair. Suddenly, with the force of a sixteen wheeler, I came. Clu smirked as he kissed up my body before kissing my lips. I could still taste myself on his lips.

"Lets go." he said before lifting me up, I squealed in surprise and he tossed me my dress.

I smiled as I pulled it over my head, I didn't even bother with my shoes. I just held them close as Clu and I speed off in the direction of the landing ship.

. Tron Legacy .

As soon as we were inside Clu was on me.

He was kissing me and rubbing any bare skin he could find. I dropped my boots as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He backed me up against the wall and pulled my dress over my head and threw it away from us. Clu took once of my breasts into his hands and begun to kiss and suck on one, causing my nipples to pebble up. I moaned as he gave the same attention to the other. He turned me forcefully and kissed the skin of my bare back, I heard the derezzing of his suit.

He thrusted into me, I moaned as feeling washed over me. Clu rested his forehead against the back of my shoulder, he murmured sweet things and called me beautiful. He began to thrust softly, I tried to press against him but he held my hips in place. I whined pathetically as his light thrusts became harder and harder. I rested my cheek against the cold wall as we began a dance as old as time.

Clu's thrust grew to be lest calculated and I knew he was going to come soon, I was also nearing my end.

"Harder." I groaned, Clu did as I asked and thrusted much harder this time. I yelped in surprise, he hit a spot in me that I had never felt.

Clu realized this and began to hit the spot over and over, I was moaning and writhing against him as I finally fell over the edge in mind numbing pleasure. I felt Clu explode in me and he fell against my bare back, both of us covered in sweat. I felt my legs quivering, Clu's grip on my hips was the only thing keeping me up at the moment. Once our hear beats returned to normal, Clu helped me with my dress and took my hand.

"Come, I think a bath is order. Plus its quite chilly in the storage area."

Clu lead me from cargo up to his bedroom and into the bathroom. He drew us a bath and as I sat on the edge of the tub. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"You're the first person, user or program to make me feel like this. I think its Flynn's emotions again." He sighed softly as I fell back into the tub, causing a bigger splash than planed. I smiled as Clu slipped in and sat on the opposite corner, I slipped over to him and laid against his back. He wrapped his arms around my waist lightly. I smiled, the steam was intoxicating. I fell asleep shortly after.

. Tron Legacy.

I woke ups fully clothed and in the large be with Clu's arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and snuggled against his back, I fell back asleep shortly.

The next time I woke up I was facing Clu. I had snuggled into his side and his arm was wrapped around my neck. I sat up and looked at him, his face was so peaceful as he slept. I smiled and kissed his cheek, Clu stirred and looked into my eyes sleepily. He smirked at me.

"Good, you didn't slip away in the night this time." He joked and kissed my nose. I scowled and sat up in bed. I was wearing an oversized shirt and my hair was in a tight braid.

"How did this happen?" I asked while looking at Clu.

"I took the liberty of programming it into you disc. Now when you go to bed, type in the code sleep and this is what you'll sleep in, including the hair." He smirked. "Although, I like when you sleep naked better."

I blushed, I didn't know why though. Clu had seen me naked numerous times yet he still made me blush each time. He sighed and sat up in bed, he ran hand thought his hair and I bit my lip. He looked so sexy every time he did it and I couldn't help it. He smirked before tackling me.

I squealed loudly before he crashed his lips to mine. I smiled thought the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. We rolled around, just kissing for quite a wile before he pulled away.

"What?" I asked, Clu smirked.

"I was wondering what you wanted to do today." He asked. I scrunched my face up while I thought about what we should do.

"How about a trip into the city? To the End of Line Club?" I asked, hopeful. Clu seemed to think about it before nodding slowly.

"Yes, alright. I don't care for it but if you would like…" This time I pounce on him. I kissed him all over before he pulled away and rezzed his suit. I smiled and typed in sleep, hoping it reversed the affects. It did and I was able to change back into my regular clothes. I looked down and saw the stripe of blue over my heart changed to a orange strip. I looked up at Clu he shrugged.

"It shows you've swore allegiance to me."

"Oh." was all I could say as Clu took my hand and lead me back to the bridge, we were let down to the ground and hopped onto Clu's light cycle. We were in the city in five minutes flat.

. Tron Legacy.

"CASTOR!" I shrieked as I walked into the club and found the man cringing. He turned to see me with my hands on my hips looking at him quite angrily. He smiled softly before taking my arm.

"Misha darling, how have you been? Guy had been scrolling about you. Seems you had quite the impression on the young thing." Zuse smiled and dragged me up to his lounge. I sighed and collapsed on the couch.

"Well that's nice. You a jackass for selling me out to Clu but I guess I have to thank you. I have had the most mind-blowing amount of sex these past few weeks."

Castor must have had a sip of some kind of drink because I head id come spewing out right after I said it. I looked over at him as he whipped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Clu is having sex with you? But he never has sex, its not in his programming." Zuse sputtered, I shrugged and stood, heading for the door.

"Guess the user overtook the program." I smirked before stalking off in the direction of the bar. Clu was sitting there with drink in his hands.

"Darling." I smiled, he scowled when I call him darling. I plucked the drink from his hands and took a sip. It was warm and bitter but it hit the spot.

"Be careful with that drink. Its quite strong, you might no know how much you've drunk till you've drunk too much." Clu warned as I took another big sip. It burned this time and I coughed violently.

"Jesus, what is that? It gets stronger the second sip!" I sputtered as I sat in the seat next to Clu. He smiled before draining the rest of the liquid, I shook my head before smiling. Clu smirked before ordering me a drink.

I sipped it carefully before relaxing when it didn't kill me. It was fruity and had the same tang as a splash of rum. It was very good, I smiled and brushed the pad of my thumb across Clu's cheek. He smiled and turned his head so he could kiss the inside of my hand. I blushed as he cupped my face and kissed me gently.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, I blushed again. I had only been called beautiful twice before.

Once when I was little and had gotten a new dress before the first day of school. The other time was at Quorra's wedding. Alan and I were dancing and he said I looked very beautiful in the bridesmaid dress. Clu was the first man I had feelings for who called me beautiful. I looked away and took a large sip from my drink. I finished it and downed another one. When I begun on my third one I looked back Clu was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked, he shook his head.

"You."

"What did I do this time?"

"Well first your downing drinks like an old man. Second, I thinks its very…cute that you act so very innocent when I touch you when we've had sex quite often since you've been here." Clu teased, I scowled.

"I'm not innocent by far. I've seen more than most girls my age and I know how to take care of myself." I huffed while taking another big sip of my drink. Clu seemed thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again.

"Take care of yourself? This coming from the girl who's been having sex with a program who killed her mentor."

It hit me then. It hit me how right he was and how stupid I was. I didn't move, I looked him right in the eyes, my own welling up with tears. Clu may have changed and was less dangerous but it didn't change the fact that he had killed Flynn, the man I had looked up to for all of my life. I stood and before Clu could grab my wrist I ran out of the club.

I knew Clu was behind me but I didn't care, he would catch up eventually. I wrapped my arms around myself and shuttered in the cold breezes. What was I doing? I should just go back to the user world and work on the project. I knew how Clu was alive, I could easily get rid of him with a click. But could I? I knew it as soon as he insulted me that I was falling for his charm, plus the amazing sex was good too.

An arm went around my waist and I knew it was Clu. He spun me around and press his lips to mine roughly. When we pulled away, I was dazed and had a dreamy look on my face.

"Misha, I apologies for what I said. It was…uncalled for." Clu spoke, he seemed to think about his words carefully, afraid I would storm off again. I pulled out of his grip then came up with a brilliant idea.

It might have been the love drunk kiss I just had. It might have been the possible look on Sam's face. It might have been the three, almost four drink I had. But in the end, the idea seamed like a great one at the time. I stuck my hand out in front of Clu.

"Give me your disc." I stated.

"What?" He looked at me like I hade five heads. I smiled again as I took out my identity disc.

"Give me you disc." I laughed as he cautiously gave it to me. Clu's face was flicking between suspicion and curiosity. I took it, opened it up and typed in 'No place like home.'

Clu's disc didn't do anything at first. I gave it back to him and suddenly it began to glow and hover, just like mine did. I took mine quickly and typed in the same code before I saw the flash and knew Clu was gone. There was another flash as my identity disc sent be back to my office.

. Tron Legacy.

**A/N- LOL all done. Its quite long too! 11 pages, 5,400 words!**

**I don't even know what I was on when I wrote this. Clu going to the user world, what am I thinking. Oh right…now I remember, Misha was quite drunk at the time. Eh, next chapter we find out what happens when Sam finds Clu with her. Oh should be good. **

**~ Always Running The Labyrinth**

**PS- Love reviews guys, I would love a few more reviews on this guys. ;A;**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

One Little Happy Family…Sort of…

**A/N- I kinda changed the amount of years Flynn's been gone for the good of the story, I forgot how old Sam was. So now he had been gone 13 years. I had a major 'Oh Crap' moment when I was doing the math. So Sam was fourteen when he disappeared, Misha was seven.**

THIS CHAPTER WILL START WITH SAM'S POV

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Misha Hawthorne, everything is Disney.**

. Tron Legacy. Sam's POV . Tron Legacy.

Sam had gone through his morning like any other day, he had meetings and more meetings. Alan had stayed home so he was alone most of the day. Quorra had called after he had gotten back from lunch.

"How is Misha doing?" She asked, Sam just grunted.

"She got past Alan, he had fallen asleep. Quorra, what am I going to do? She's going to get hurt, whether physically or emotionally. I'm worried for her, what if Clu hurts her? What if…what if she get pregnant. Jesus, I couldn't handle that."

"Sam, I'm sure Misha is taking steps to prevent her getting pregnant. She's a big girl now, she can take care of herself." Quorra assured through the phone. Sam sighed, he knew she was right.

"I'm just not sure that she can. I mean, I don't think she has really ever 'in love' or whatever she want to call it. I don't trust Clu, I trust him even less when it comes to Misha. I mean what are his motives? He hated me, he turned on my father. _My father, _Quorra. His creator."

"Have you ever thought that he might just genuinely like Misha? Hell, Clu may have fallen in love with her. I think you need to take a hands off position on this. Misha didn't step in with our relationship. I'm a program just like Clu. She loved you Sam, why do you think she had those big deep cuts in her wrists all this time?" and just like that, after leaving such a bombshell, Quorra hung up the phone.

Sam sat stunned. Misha had been in love with him? _What? _For how long? Quorra had to have been lying; there was no way in hell that his best friend of so many years was in love with him. He would have noticed…right? Sam scratched his head in frustration, this was just pissing him off. He groaned before there was a soft knock at his door.

. Tron Legacy. Misha's POV . Tron Legacy.

My eyes opened and I was standing in my office. This time I was wearing what I had left this world wearing. Well that fine, I didn't die in the transfer either and…

_Where was Clu? Oh shit, oh shit, oh I am SO DEAD. Sam will kill me dead and kill me again when I wake up as a zombie. Fu-_

"Misha?" A deep voice called my attention. I turned and saw him, Clu was sitting in my office chair.

He looked just the same; same wavy chestnut hair, same smirk on his handsome face. The only thing that had changed was his clothes. Instead of his tight fitting grid suit he wore a black t-shirt under a dark leather motorcycle jacket. Dark jean and black boots finished his outfit. I blushed at him, in the User world it was quite obvious who he looked like. Now I just need to figure out how to get him back to my house without getting caught by anybody.

_Oh I didn't think about that. He looks like Flynn, how was I supposed to explain that? 'Oh him, its not Flynn. He is just a codified likeness utility, a program from Flynn's big project called 'The Grid' No big deal! Well he did kill Flynn but who cares, were sleeping together and that makes all the bad things he did go away. Including the purging of an entire race. ' _

_Yeah that will go over well…_

Clu seemed to notice my internal rant and care over and kissed my gently. I looked up and blushed.

"You look even more like Flynn here, which is going to be a problem."

"How so?" He asked, I sighed and rested my hip against the grid desk.

"You look just like him and he has been missing , in the grid, for years. He was the head of the company till Sam got back a few months ago. Everybody knew who Kevin Flynn is. I need to figure out how to get you out without getting caught." I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Can't we just run out?" He asked I shook my head. Suddenly I had an idea but it would only work if Clu would listen to me..

"Clu do you swear that you will stay here?" I said, taking his hand. He smirked.

"I suppose, what are you planning?"

"I need to find Sam. Here figure this out." I looked around wildly and took the Rubik's cube from my desk and tossed it at him. He caught it and seemed mystified by it, I snickered. "Figure it out by the time I get back and we'll go out to dinner."

Without another word, I left Clu to dive in to the Rubik's cube.

. Tron Legacy.

I knocked on Sam's door softly and waited for him to answer. After a few seconds, he must have got up because the door swung open. I winced slightly as I waited for the firestorm about leaving…again. Sam did nothing for a few minutes before he pulled me swiftly into a tight hug. I stood stunted, I was waiting for a shit storm and instead I got a nice hug? What happened to him?

"Oh, Misha. I'm sorry." He sighed as he finally let go, I slipped into the office as he closed the door.

"No need, now I have something to tell you." I said as quickly as possible. He seemed to pale.

"I have something to tell you too. You can go first." Sam said sitting on the couch in his lounge. I kept standing and made no movement.

"Sam, I experimented with the grid and I know why Clu lived. Your dad must have forgotten he backed up Clu's file, there was no way that he would have been destroyed. Plus I know with my system, we can have even Programs get out with the code I set up. Its perfect, if I can get it so users can customize the password and some minor fixe-"

"Wait, how do you know you can get programs through the portal?" He asked before I could even finish.

"Would you believe me if I said I sent a grid cat through?"

"No. _No, Misha you didn't…"_ He groaned, I smiled weakly.

"Surprise?"

Sam stood and grabbed my shoulder roughly, I grimaced in pain.

"Send him back. Now." Sam growled lowly. I stood my ground, I pulled out of his grip.

"No. Sam, I want this. Whatever this is, I just know its something more that you can control. I'm taking him home and I came to ask for you help. You can help me or try to explain to the staff why a man who looks just like your father is here." I snarled at him. He seemed suppressed for a minute before he sighed and rubbed his face in annoyance.

"Stay in you office till work is over, you only have a few ours till five and I have a meeting with the heads of the board after hours anyway."

"Sam, I'm on the board. _Wait_! That's perfect!"

"I don't follow…"

"We can tell them all about our new project at the meeting! We can introduce Clu. Say it was your father's big project and he died protecting it. Plus Clu would love the attention!" I raved, Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"It just seems like such a bad idea…" he sighed, I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Please Sam? Why don't we just ask Clu how he feels about it?" I begged. Sam looked at me and I knew he had caved.

"Fine. We can ask him, but I need Alan to come here for the meeting. I'll call him first. You take Clu home, I think talking at your house would be a better idea than here in the office. Just incase he goes ape shit because he thinks he being used." Sam sighed as I jumped up and down. He walked over to the phone and dialed Alan's number.

I smiled when I herd Sam trying to explain to Alan what had happened. Sam hung up the phone and looked at me. I must have looked a mess; I was wearing my old, worn thin skinny jeans, my high school marching band sweatshirt, and a pair of old converse. I smiled.

"Shall we go to my office?" I asked, Sam nodded his head. Together we walked back to my office barley chatting. We only talked about how we could pitch it to the board.

"I think we should tell them all of the different things people who get rezzed in could do. If I can fix the derezzing to be like when you die in a video game, it could be perfect. You could just hang out in any of the clubs, you could go fight in the games, have dinner in the restaurants, possibly fall in love. Of course rezzing out, we need a facility that will house all of the logged out users but that's a simple build. The problem in reversing the attitude towards Users in the grid before its marketable." I explained. Sam seemed to understand that and as we walked into the office we agreed that we would have to work together to fix it as much as possible before going to the meeting tonight. Clu would stay with me and then we present and hope for the best.

When we walked in I burst into laughter.

Clu was gnawing at the Rubik's cube like a small child. Sam stood there with wide eyes as tears welled up in mine. Clu looked to me and placed the cube on the desk beside him. I continued to laugh as Clu came over and goosed me. I yelped and he smirked.

"You little minx. How does that demon cube work?" He smirked as I walked over and picked it up. Quickly I unjumbled it, the program seemed mystified.

"It takes practice." I laughed as I tossed it at him. He looked at it before smirking again and sitting in my chair. I felt him take my hips and pull me into his lap. I giggled before noticing Sam again.

His face was set in a stone like angry grimace, he was pissed. I laughed uncomfortably.

"Sam, Clu. I think you guys need to put your differences aside and just kiss and make up." I exclaimed and smiled. Neither men did anything.

"Look Clu. I've got a business proposition, we want to try and market the grid and make our two worlds live as one. Programs can come and go, as long as Users can do the same. We want you, as the leader and beacon of the grid, to be the spokesperson along with Misha. We have our first pitch tonight at ten. Are you in or am I going to have to send you back?" Sam snarled. I looked at my feet then at Clu, his eyes were focused on my own.

"What do you think? Do you thing it could work, I mean bridging our two worlds. It would be against all rules that Flynn set up. I would need to go back to the grid and try to re-teach _everything_ we have every been told." Clu explained. I stood and walked over to the computer. As Sam and Clu discussed their ideas, quite civilly in fact, I looked deep in the programming files as a whole. I suddenly found what I was looking for.

"Clu, I don't think you would need to reprogram them all. There is a whole file on 'User hate' it right here." I said, both Clu and Sam were suddenly next to me.

"Are you saying you could delete the entire prejudice of the _entire system_?" Clu asked I looked at him and kissed his cheek.

"No, but we can rework it. Clu, never doubt my programming abilities. Now if you boys excuse me, I have some reprogramming to do."

Without another word, I pulled up my comfy leather chair and settled in for a long few hours of programming. I was still listening to Clu and Sam.

"I'm calling a truce, for her sake. I don't want to loose her and I believe in the grid. I want your help, Clu. Can I trust you?" Sam asked. There was silence before I hear them have a handshake.

"For her **and The Grid** sake. Don't disappoint me with this Sam, I could get ugly." Clu muttered.

"Don't look at me. Misha is the head of the operation. I'll see you guys at meeting tonight, don't forget to eat Misha." Sam said before leaving. I smiled and turned around to Clu. He was smirking.

"You think you can market my home without telling me? How disappointing Misha, I thought you knew better than that. I think if the pitch doesn't go well, I'll need to give you a firm punishment." He purred, I shuttered at the thought.

"Please Clu, I need to concentrate. C'mon help me out." I smiled at him and stood to let him sit. I sat in his lap and showed him how I can customized the rezzing in and out processes. He and I refined the whole system so it would be safer. We still needed to fix being derezzed so we could open the grid for users but we had made progress. Oh and the challenge of reprogramming every program to know that Users are not the workers of the devil.

I was surprised when I got a text from Sam. The clock on my phone said it was five. People had already left for home.

'_Misha, go home with Clu. _

_Change, eat some food, come _

_back around nine. I typed up _

_the pitch and we just need to _

_make copies. I'll leave it _

_to you. Oh and get Clu some less _

_eighty style clothes. _

_- Sam.'_

I snickered a little at his mention of Clu's clothes. I liked them, but we wanted him to look more professional. I stood from Clu's lap, grabbed my keys from the bowl by my door. Clu looked back at me.

"C'mon. I need to change and we need to get you some new clothes." I smiled and took his hand. I pulled him thought the office and down to my car. He was fascinated by it, I had to force him into the passenger's seat. He saw someone walk by the parking garage with a dog and asked me about a thousand questions.

"Clu, slow down. I'll explain everything later, I would have thought you would know about some of this stuff." I sighed as I started the car. He jumped as 'Around the World' came **screaming **from the speakers. I couldn't help but giggle as he calmed down.

Clu looked out the window and took everything in as we drove from the office to my apartment. I shut off the car and, once again, Clu was asking me a million questions at once. I told him to slow down as I unlocked the door to the apartment. Everything was in order and there was a note on the table by the door.

'_Misha, _

_I filled your fridge and cabinet with food. Eat it and try not to burn the place down when you cook the stuff. _

_- Alan.'_

I smiled as I read the letter. Oh Alan, you know me too well. I looked behind me and saw Clu was staring out the window and down at the city. I walked over and placed my hand on his arm. He looked at me a smiled.

"The sun feels wonderful on my face, it makes you glow." He sighed as he cupped my face again, I blushed and backed away, my bashful self came back. It was different now that I was here in the user world where people thought he was Flynn. It made it feel more perverse.

"I'm going to shower. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in a few minutes. Don't break anything." I smiled at Clu and he nodded. As I slipped into my room, tearing off clothing as I went I yawned and felt my stomach growl. It seemed to finally catch up with the brain, and I knew I needed food now.

As I begun to wash the last few days of filth from my body I felt someone slip into the shower with me. Clu's arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me against him. It didn't feel sexual at all, it was…loving.

"Clu…" I sighed as he kissed the top of my head gently.

"You know, everything feels so…different in the User world. You smell beautiful, your skin is so much nicer, and you feel warmer. Its like a sensory overload." He muttered against the side of my head. He was resting his cheek against my head. I sighed and eased against him, it was relaxing and couldn't help but just drink in the feeling.

"You seem different." I said, Clu chuckled.

"I know, I feel different. Every feeling in my body is intensified, I understand now why Flynn would always come back. But I feel like a newborn program, I don't understand everything. I knew how to solve the cube but I just couldn't get my hands to function."

I smiled and turned to face him. He was fully naked, I wasn't surprised. It wasn't the first time I saw him naked. It was just the first time I had seen him naked without sex following it. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his waist and lent my cheek against his naked chest. I sighed and pulled away, I need to finish my shower. Clu kept wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back against him.

"Clu…I need to shower. C'mon let go!" I laughed, he finally gave in and I was able to wash out the conditioner and shut off the water. I slid the glass door back and stepped out.

I went to grab a towel but Clu had wrapped one around me gently. I smiled as he dried me off like someone would dry a child. I couldn't help but laugh when he ruffled my hair. I tossed Clu a towel and walked into my bedroom. I slipped into the walk in closet and picked out an outfit quickly. Another black pencil skirt, a peter pan collar blouse tucked into said skirt, and black oxford pumps. I sideswiped my bangs and pulled the rest of my hair into a messy bun held with chopsticks.

Clu had put on his old clothes, and was waiting for me. I smiled and walked with him to the living room. He linked arms with me as I grabbed the keys.

"So where are we going now?" Clu asked. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Were going shopping."

. Tron Legacy.

One hour later Clu and I were sitting in the little sushi place across from Encom. Clu was dressed in a gray suit with a crisp white shirt, a thin black tie, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Welcome back Miss Hawthorne. Can I get you your usual?" The waiter asked, I shook my head.

"Actually, my friends has never had Japanese food. I think were going to start with something simple. Can we get a plate of soba noodles, a plate of yakitori, and two bowls of miso soup. Two cokes would great too." I smiled, the waiter left and I looked at Clu. He was staring out the window at all of the people that went by.

"It is so different here than in the Grid. I can't believe that Flynn wanted to keep this from our world." Clu sighed.

"He didn't" I said, Clu looked at me and frowned. "He was planning on linking our two world, just like I want to. Clu I want to share the miracle that is the grid with my world. I also want to share my world with the Grid."

He face softened as he reached for my hand. Clu gave it a light squeeze, I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

"I want it too. I want all programs and users to live together happily." He kissed the top of my hand as our food was slid onto the table.

"I hope you enjoy." The waiter smiled as I picked up my chopsticks and smiled at him.

I dug in and had a few bites of everything before I noticed Clu. He was having trouble with the chopsticks. I giggled as he dropped one of noodles as soon as he picked it up, he glared at me.

"Here, let me show you." I laughed as I placed my chopsticks down and grabbed his hands. I helped him position it and showed him how to grasp noodles and the chicken. He got the hang of it soon after.

"Thank you." Clu said, I smiled.

"Your welcome."

. Tron Legacy.

Clu and I finished dinner and walked across the street into the Encom building. I flashed my badge and dragged Clu ups with me, hiding his face the whole time. Once we were upstairs we slipped into Sam's office and were greeted to the sight of Sam and Alan talking softly.

Alan looked up and his eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Kevin…" Alan whispered. He stood and walked towards up but Sam grabbed his hand.

"No, Alan. This is Clu, Codified Likeness Utility. He looks just Like Dad, sounds just like Dad, but isn't Dad." Sam explained. Clu walked up to Alan and narrowed his eyes.

"You look just like Tron. You must be his user, Alan-one." Clu said as he inspected Alan, like he was suspicious of him. I stepped forward and grabbed Clu's hand, pulling him away from Alan.

"Clu, this is one of my good friends. This is Alan Bradley, he worked with Flynn and he is Tron's user. Alan, this is Clu. He was the one I was…er…talking about the night before." I blushed as I thought back on the major fiasco. Clu smirked and wrapped his arms around my hips.

"You told them about us?" He purred in my ear, I shuttered.

"Clu…" I warned him, he backed off and I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

I looked at Sam, he was less than pleased with our little display. Alan looked a tiny bit green but nothing like Sam. The young man looked like he was going to punch Clu in the face. I walked quickly to collect the folder from his desk.

"I thought you wanted me to make copies. It seems like you already have."

"Well I figured I needed something to do. You have the duty of putting a folder of each proposal in everyone's office if everything goes well tonight." Sam smirked evilly as I groaned.

"Aw no, Sam! That's not fair. Junior is going to try and corner me again." I whined as I covered my face with the folder. Sam chuckled.

"That's what you get for being on time." He smiled before I scoffed.

"Who is Junior?" Clu asked as I sat on the leaver couch Sam had in the corner. I took off my shoes and continued to wallow in self pity.

"Edward Dillinger Jr. He's had the hots for Misha since she begun working here." Sam laughed.

"I can't seem to get it thought his thick head that I'm not interested." I cried behind my paper shield.

"The hots?" Clu asked, I smiled. He was so behind in the lingo. I removed the paper as Clu sat next to me.

"He thinks I'm cute, he want to date me. He is in love with me." I explained, Clu's eyes narrowed.

"He can't have you. Your mine."

I was shocked at first to here him say that. Sam seemed more shocked then I was, Alan was more intrigued than any of us.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Clu angry face softened.

"I mean what I said. Your mine, I don't want to share you, with anyone. Program or User."

I blushed and looked away from his intense gaze.

"I…I don't know what to say Clu." I whispered, Sam cleared his throat.

"Its just about ten, we need to get to the meeting. Clu You'll be waiting in the side office till Misha gets you. We want this to be a surprise, just follow along." Sam said Clu scoffed.

"I'm not a child, Sam. I can follow along just fine."

As we left the office, I fell behind with Alan. Clu and Sam walked faster as they argued. I looked at Alan, he just smiled.

"Keep him close, Misha. He seems to be like a newborn pup, he doesn't get much of our world." Alan said. I blushed.

"I don't know what to make of it Alan. He is so different here in this world that in the Grid. In the Grid its all about sex and ferocity. He was just dominate and overwhelming, he liked to make me squirm under his gaze. But here he is sweet and kind, no sex and barely any kissing. Its just…strange." I sighed as he laughed.

"Just keep and eye on him. That's all. I'm afraid he is going to punch Junior's lights out." Alan laughed, I joined him.

"Maybe he would understand I don't want to date him then."

. Tron Legacy.

**A/N- Oh Clu…you little puppy thing. **

**I do realize how OOC he seems, but it makes sense. Clu is brand new to the world, If you had never seen half of the things you barely understand now; would you not act way OOC too? Plus puppy like Clu is just too cute. So the next chapter were going to see how the board is going to react to Misha's idea of making the grid accessible to all. We shall see how this goes. Plus Quorra is coming back in. Oh and Junior, oh Junior…your going to get so mush sh.t in the next chapter. **

**Clu's suit is based off a picture of Jeff I found on Google. Oh Google, how I love you. Misha's outfit was all inspired by clothes from Nordstrom, I own her shoes actually.**

**OH, to the Tronblr's who read this (if there are any of them). All of the office sex I mentioned is all in the NEXT chapter.**

**- Always Running The Labyrinth. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

How to Scar a Co-Worker In One Easy Step

**A/N- I kinda changed the amount of years Flynn's been gone for the good of the story, I forgot how old Sam was. So now he had been gone 13 years. I had a major 'Oh Crap' moment when I was doing the math. So Sam was fourteen when he disappeared, Misha was seven.**

THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT START WITH SAM'S POV

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Misha Hawthorne, everything is Disney.**

. Tron Legacy.

Clu and I were standing in the hallway, hiding in an alcove. I was trying to hide Clu from the board as they came and settled in. I was watching like a hawk as the last of the board entered. I turned to Clu, who was relaxing against the wall. I smiled softly.

"Stay here, I'll come and get you in a few minutes. Everything will work out just fine…" I fussed as I fixed Clu suit. He grabbed my chin and kissed me gently.

"Everything will work out fine. Go."

"I swear if everything thing goes well, I will think of something special to do tomorrow." I sighed and kissed him once more.

He shooed me away and I scampered down the hall and slipped into the meeting room. I took my place at Sam's left and looked across at Alan, who happened to be on Sam's right hand. He gave me a smile and a wink, I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. I looked at Sam who smiled as young hipster Junior slipped into his seat on my left. He smirked at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome everyone. Now this meeting _was_ going to be a standard check up on the status of some of the projects but there had been a change of plans. There has been an advancement in a private project of mine. I'll let the head of the department take over." Sam stood and I smiled and moved to take the spot at the head of the table, everyone clapped and Sam sat in my spot.

"Good evening, everyone. I've prepared a little presentation to explain the new project. I do ask you all to hold your questions till the end. Its late and I'm sure you all want to get home as soon as possible." I smiled as I clicked the spot on the desk that cause the big screen to flare to life. The first thing to pop up was footage of Flynn, he was talking about the digital frontier and how it was our destiny to find and explore it.

"As you all know, Kevin Flynn was like the beacon of Encom while he was the CEO. He created so many timeless games that I still play now." A few chuckles at the thought of this office girl playing video games on the weekends. _Stupid perverts…_

"Kevin Flynn left behind a legacy that no man will ever be able to match or outshine ever. Sam and I have gone back to our roots and went back to Flynn's Arcade and found such a wonderful project. It was something Flynn was going mad over, something he was becoming obsessed with. The Grid." A few of the old timers scoffed at the thought of the ridiculous world Flynn had talked so fondly about. "My dear board members, the world is real. And Kevin Flynn had died protecting it."

"Sam and I have both entered such a place. We have both experienced its wonders, Sam had gone to an arena that is like the gladiatorial games. I've been to several night clubs and experienced the beauty of the world. It needs refining, like all things, but it had so much promise. We could market it for the home or use the portal like a bridge between the world. One would need a passport to be able to travel between the two of course.

"On the same note, Programs can travel between the worlds as well. They can come and vacation here, we can vacation there. It can be out gift to humanity. A whole new world with bigger possibilities than you can imagine." I exclaimed, nobody had any emotion on their faces. Junior raised his hand, I couldn't help but huff.

"Yes?"

"How do we know that your telling the truth? I mean, any of us could claim to go to another world. My point is I think before we begin to make serious decisions about furthering this project, we need concrete proof that the world exists." Dillinger smirked, like he had a mouse caught in his little hipster paws.

"Just the question I was hoping for, Ed. Excuse me." I smirked as I strutted over to the glass doors and opened them. I looked into the hallway and gestured to Clu, he was leaning against the wall. He linked arms with me and we walked over to the head of the table, my oxford pumps clicking loudly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome my proof." I smirked. They all looked up at us in awe. There he was, Clu.

Well they all thought he was Flynn.

"Kevin Flynn?" One person asked, Clu shook his head.

"Sadly no. I am a Codified Likeness Utility, Clu. The Creator, the one who created me and all of Tron city, was Flynn. I am the current ruler of the Grid." Clu smirked at all of the board members who were staring at he and I.

"I think this project could go somewhere. You said you needed to fix a good amount of elements?" Someone asked, I nodded

"Yes, things like rezzing in and out. I want to change the derezzing to be more like when you die in a video game. I also want to make sure everything is perfectly fine with the people of the grid. I don't want to take over their world if they don't want me too." I explained.

"Shall we have a vote. All in favor of the program?" Sam said as he raised his hand. The majority agreed. I smiled as Clu's arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close, I blushed like a school girl. Junior refused to agree with the group but he was ruled out. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, he knew I had won the argument.

"That's majority. How about two weeks from now, we see how the progress with the Grid is going. Hopefully we can have it worthy of revealing our plan to the world in about a month. Your free to go gentlemen." I smiled and all nodded thoughtfully. Junior looked off in the distance, ignoring me all together.

I turned to Sam, people were already swarming Clu and bombarding him questions. I rolled my eyes as he basked in the attention.

_Stupid Self-centered bastard. _

I smiled and walked over to Sam who handed me the stack of papers.

"Have fun." he smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"Asshole, keep an eye on Clu. I'll meet you in your office when I'm done." I snapped before walking out of the board room.

.Tron Legacy.

I had left a stack in about three offices before I got to Dillinger's office. He was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. He was smirking, I rolled my eyes and tossed a packet onto his desk. He grabbed it before it fell to the floor and flipped through it.

"Have a good night, Dillinger." I grumbled at him. I heard him chuckle and I turned to look at him. He fixed his glasses before walking over to me and grabbing my wrist.

"According to this we will be working closely together for the next month or two. I think we will be see far more of each other. Maybe even over a cup of coffee tonight." He purred, I ripped my arm from his grip. Stepping back I lifted my chin at him.

"I've made it quite clear, Ed. I'm not interested." I sneered before stalking out.

For once he didn't follow me. From there I went and made a copy of the papers to have on my files. I was in the middle of stacking the papers neatly when I felt a pair or arms ago around my waist. I screamed before a pair of lips kissed my ear gently.

"What are you doing, Misha?" He asked me. I groaned as his hands gripped my hips and pulled me back against his own hips.

"Clu, not in the office. As soon as we get home, I swear." I moaned as he ground against me gently, trying to get the point across.

"No now. Think of it as a gift for the success of the project." Clu grunted as he kissed my bare neck. I pressed up against him and rocked back and forth.

"Your going to mess up my hair." I sighed, his warm lips pressing against my neck was driving me insane. I was loosing focus, his hot breath was driving me closer and closer to agreeing with him.

_Fuck it. _

I caved and turned my head to kiss him on the lips. Slowly I turned and wrapped his arms around his neck. Clu's hands ran up and down my sides before settling on my hips. I lifted on leg and wrapped it around Clu's waist. One of his hands traveled down to under my skirt and grabbed my undies. He pulled them down and helped me step out of them. He tossed them behind us and I took the chopsticks out of my hair and placed them on top of the copier. Clu went back to attacking my neck, I moaned and began attacking the buckle of his dress pants.

He moaned and I let his growing length out of the designer suit. I smiled as I ran my hand up it. I looked down and saw, like the rest of his body, there was faint circuitry. It was currently glowing bright purple. I smirked as I pulled him into a kiss; he lifted my leg and suddenly thrusted into me. I pulled him close, I was still not really used to his size. He smiled and pulled me into another hot kiss before he finally begun to move.

I gasped and writhed against him, the zipper in his pants rubbing against sensitive flesh. I hissed when Clu thrusted into a particularly sensitive spot. He smirked and gave another harder thrust. I yelped and pulled him into another kiss, he groaned in to the kiss as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I pulled him close and slid my hands into his hair. It felt so soft, I moaned into the kiss.

We fought for dominance but it was clear Clu had the reigns. He gave another hard thrust and I thought my knees were going to give out. I pulled him closer and kissed from his lips across his jaw, he growled and begin to thrust violently. I yelped as Clu thrusted harder and harder. I felt the end coming soon, I moaned and kissed Clu roughly. He palmed my breast through my silk blouse and I heard footsteps. I tried to get Clu to stop but both of us were to far along to really stop now. As soon as I could see the mysterious co-worker, I came. I screamed Clu's name without thinking, closing my eyes and pulling him close.

After what seemed like an hour I opened my eyes sleepily. Junior was still standing where I caught his eye, his mouth wide open. I kept eye contact with him, I was not going to back down first. Clu seemed unfazed, he smirked before speaking.

"If your going to stand there, you'll be forced to join in." Clu purred. Dillinger flushed scarlet and mumbled an apology before disappearing from the room. I felt head rise in my cheeks as Clu and I untangled our limbs.

I began making us look presentable. I pulled my hair back and put the chopstick back in, fixed my blouse to try and hide the few wrinkled spots. Clu was perfectly unfazed, except a slight dark spot on the crotch of his pants. I tried to wipe it out and I tried to make it dry faster by using my hand warmth but it was too stubborn. Clu began to chuckled.

"If your not careful, we're going to have to start this all over again." Clu purred, I rolled my eyes. He pulled his suit coat back on and it mostly covered the stain. I finished making my copies and Clu took my hand. He intertwined my fingers, I blushed as we headed back to Sam's office.

We walked in silence, it was actually nice. This version of Clu was different, he was much sweeter and less commanding. He was thoughtful and adorable, he was more like a real boyfriend. I was still thrown off by it, I missed the ferocity and sarcasm of Grid Clu. He held the door open for me and I thanked him. Sam and Alan had four champagne glasses poured and waiting. As soon as Sam saw us he smiled.

"Everyone it _**thrilled**_ about the new program. They think its going to be the biggest seller in Encom history! Misha, we've done it. We've done what my father had set out to do." He smiled and gave me a hug, I blushed.

"Thanks Sam. Hey, how about we all head over to my apartment for drinks or something. I've got popcorn just for you, Alan." I smiled as Sam handed Clu and I a flute of champagne.

"Well alright but I can't stay too late. I'm not fond of driving in the dark." Alan said as he sat on the edge of Sam's desk. I couldn't help but giggle, and tilted his head. "What?"

"You sound like a old man." I snickered, he rolled his eyes.

"I am an old man, Misha."

"Your not old, Alan. Your just…" I tried to come up with another word, Alan cut me off.

"Old." He said while nodding, I burst into laughter.

"If you two are done I would like to make a toast." Sam cleared his throat and I smiled at him. He continued.

"To Misha, without her…none of this would have happened." He said.

"To Misha." Alan said.

"To Misha." Clu chimed. The lifted their glasses at me and I blushed before taking a sip of the bubbly liquid.

After finishing out drinks and a few more pointless toast, we all headed for our cars. Clu was easer to get in the car the third time around and I smiled as he took to flicking through the songs on my Ipod. He stopped on one song and I smiled, it was one of my favorites.

_It might not be the right time,_

_I might not be the right one, _

_But there is something about us I want to say,_

_But there is something between us anyway. _

"I love this song." I smiled, Clu scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I don't get it, why is he speaking if he is not the right guy? Shouldn't he move on and look for someone else?" He asked, I had to hold back the large grin that spread on my face.

"He doesn't move on because he still loves her, he doesn't want to loose her to another guy." I explained.

"He still loves her even if she doesn't love him. What is that like?" He asked, I blushed.

"Its called unrequited love. When you love or loved someone who doesn't love you back. It sucks a lot, it hurts more that you could really understand if you haven't experienced it."

"Have you experienced it?" Clu asked, it was innocent but I couldn't help a slight stab of pain.

"Yes, yes I have."

.Tron Legacy.

After pulling into my apartment and telling Alan were he could park his car and showing Sam where he could park the bike, we all were settling in the apartment. I was in the kitchen, making snacks. Sam ran to the package store, seeing how I'm twenty and can't buy any alcohol. Alan had set up a fire in the fireplace and Clu was talking with him and looking out the window.

"I made cheese and crackers, I have leftover sushi from yesterday and I make popcorn for you Alan." I smiled as I brought out the platters. The older man laughed as he took a handful.

"You always know what I like, you are so sweet Misha." He smiled and gave me a side hug. "You have no idea how proud Kevin would be of you and Sam. He looked at you as his daughter you know."

"Yeah, I know. I do remember my family before the time Flynn caught my father hitting me." I said, I flinched at the thought of my parents. My mother who never stepped in to help me, a father that hit me for being to loud. I remember the day I was taken from my parents to live with my grandmother, she lived a block closer to Sam.

Alan put a hand on my arm gently, it shook me out of my thoughts. I smiled at him, he gave me another hug before diving into the popcorn. Clu looked at me, I shook my head. I really didn't feel like explaining it to him. Sam came bursting in with a big brown bag, he seemed quite proud of himself.

"I grabbed scotch, vodka, and Bacardi. I know you have mixing stuff so I figured we didn't need any." Sam called as he walked strait into the kitchen.

"Yeah I do, its all left over stuff from the last time we had a party here." I called back as I walked into the kitchen. Sam was digging through the cabinets. I laughed. "You know its above the fridge, right?"

He looked me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh of course I did." He joked as I walked over and pulled a coke out of the fridge and pored it into a glass. I gave it a few splashes of rum before Sam caught me.

"Hey, no rum for you. Your under the legal age." He teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Sam, I'm under by a year. I never really drink and you know as well as I do that you and Alan have been letting me have sips since you turned twenty one." I grumbled with a smile on my face. He smiled as he pored a glass of scotch. I grabbed it and he gave me a look.

"For Clu."

I walked out of the kitchen and walked over to Clu. He was standing with his back facing me, his hands behind his back. He was staring out the window down at all the people. I gave him a tiny push with my hip and he turned to me and smiled. I offered him the drink and he took it giving me a look.

"Its not going to kill you like the drink you gave me." I scoffed, he wrapped his free arm around my shoulders and I lent into him. He sipped and winced.

"Its stronger than that drink we had at the office." Clu's voice was a tiny bit strained. I suppressed a giggle.

"Champagne is not as strong. That's scotch, it's an acquired taste." I smiled as I snuggled closer.

"So Misha, what are you really planning to do to the Grid?" I turned and saw Sam and Alan were both sipping their drinks. I walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"I want to try and make The Grid like another continent, like Europe but even cooler." I explained, I placed my glass on the table and got up.

I walked into my room and, like a young child, kicked my Prada pumps off and into my room. I sighed with relief before walking back to the couch and sitting none to gracefully. Clu came and sat next to me, I snuggled against him. Sam made a noise before sitting in the armchair across from us.

"Please leave your little cutesy things for later. I still can't get over _everything_ you did to me Clu. Don't even get me started about the fact that you look like my father; I'm not looking forward to see you kissing at Encom." Sam scoffed. I rolled my eyes and sipped my drink.

"Sam, you know I'm more professional than that. I would never-" I started before Sam cut me off.

"So your professional enough to not kiss at work but you'll have sex against the copy machine?"

I was sipping my drink as Sam said this. Needless to say, I spit it out and all over one of my favorite silk blouses.

"Wh- what?" I sputtered as I tried as best I could to save the soaked blouse. I stood and went in my room to change quickly.

"You heard me. Junior stopped by before you and Clu got to my office, he told me about catching you too. He also said that Clu invited him to join." Sam shouted into my room as I pulled off the shirt and switched into a cami and sweatpants. I walked back into the living room and couldn't help but smirk. I crossed my arms and lent against the door way.

"Yeah and? We cleaned up everything and he didn't join us. It was after hours too Sam, we consenting adults. I think you need to just get used to this fact. I know your not a huge fan of Clu, yes I know what he did to your father, yes he did try and trap both you and Quorra. He has changed Sam, I know for a fact. He has even told me he doesn't hate you, or Quorra, he regrets what he did to the ISOs, and he even forgives and misses your father. Sam, Kevin was the one to reintegrate with Clu, not the other way around. In the end it was your father's decision not Clu's.

"There is not a damn day where I don't miss your father. I looked at him like he was my Dad. I can't even tell you the emotions that went thought me when you told me what happened to him. You see the scars on my wrists? Yeah, I wanted to die that night. Before you confirmed it, I had always had a little hope that he was alive. It was a little flame in me that told me that every time we did anything to help 'Flynn Lives' it was okay even thought it was so illegal. I thought, if we do this and Kevin sees this…maybe he would come home. He never did thought Sam. You taking it out the fact he chose death over waiting till you could get him out of the grid on Clu." I snapped.

It was silent for a minute before anyone spoke.

Of course Clu was the one who spoke first.

"I am sitting right here, you know?" He grumbled. I narrowed my eyes at him and slammed my door shut before anyone could speak.

.Tron Legacy.

I heard the slam of my apartment door and I knew Sam had left. I had only got one good scream in my pillow before there was a soft knock on my door. I looked towards the door and picked up a book before throwing at the opening door. Alan had to duck out of the way of the oncoming Harry Potter book before stepping in.

"I'm sorry Alan, I didn't mean to throw that at you. I thought you were Sam." I sighed as I sat up in bed. Alan picked up the book as he shut the door, he smiled to himself and flattened the cover before placing it on the night stand.

"I remember buying you all of the Harry Potter books when you were younger. You loved them, I couldn't get you to put them down so I would let you eat dinner and read them at the table. Sam never seemed to catch on with reading as much as you did." He smiled softly, I sighed and patted the bed net to me. He sat down and placed his hand on my arm.

"May I?" He asked, I nodded softly. He lifted my arm and looked at all of the red cuts ranging from barely viable to freshly red. It started from under my arms down to my wrists. Co-workers had learned not to ask, I was fortunate. Alan seemed to wince as he looked at them. I placed a warm hand over his, he looked up into my sad eyes.

"Its not as bad as it looks, a lot of them are a few years old." I said softly. He looked up and shook his head.

"Ho-how long have you been…" He stopped, I filled him in.

"Cutting. Its called cutting, Alan. I've been doing it since I was sixteen. Its compulsive, I only feel the need when emotions are overwhelming. The last time I cut it was bad enough I had to go to the hospital. That was when Sam and Quorra were getting married."

"Why, you could have talked to any of us. _Any of us_, Misha. I would have spent all the money I had to make sure you were okay. Does anyone know about this?" he asked. I flinched.

"Sam does. Alan, how could you have never noticed? I wear short sleeves in the office all the time. Granted I do always wear foundation…" I asked, he couldn't help but smile.

"Don't hit me but I thought you had a bad skin condition. Plus the foundation job you do is wonderful." I couldn't help but crack a smile. I gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Bad skin, my ass. I have wonderful skin." I pouted before yawning. Alan smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"I know. Clu is still sitting on the couch. He seemed very distraught about your argument. I think you going to need to talk to him." Alan sighed before standing. I gave him a small smile and stood as well. "I'm going to head home now. Sam already left."

"I herd him slam the door on his way out. He was never really subtle." I sighed before smiling with him as I walked him to the door. I gave him a hug before glancing at Clu. He was staring into the fire.

"Go talk to him." Alan said before smiling and closing the door. I sighed and gathered my strength and walking over to Clu, I plopped beside him on the couch and smuggled close, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I tucked myself into his neck and we sat like that for a minute, nether one of us talking or moving. I put my hand on his cheek gently and made him look me in the eye; He smiled sadly.

"Well this was nice." He sighed, I chuckled softly.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun. I think it was a big hit." I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, looking into the fire. He kissed the top of my head.

"Do you resent me?" He asked, a sharp pain hit my chest and I snuggled closer.

"No."

"Do you miss Flynn?"

"Clu, I can't help but miss him. He was a better father than my own. But I do understand that Flynn did what he had to do." I sighed, I grabbed the blanket from the couch and pulled it over us.

"Do you…hate me for what he did? Do you wish I was Flynn?" Clu asked, I turned and make him look me in the eyes.

"Clu, I don't resent you. But I think I'm so drawn to you _**because**_ you are so muck like Flynn. I wish Sam understood that but I don't think her ever will." I tried to explain. Clu seemed to think it over. It was quiet for at least another ten minutes before I sat us and looked at him. I slid into his lap facing him and kissed his jaw softly, he groaned.

"Misha…" He moaned.

"Were you serious about having Junior join us once?" I asked, Clu chuckled and kissed my neck.

"Yes, what about you? Would you have taken offence if he had actually joined us instead of running like a scared dog?"

"If you wanted him to join, I would have stood by with whatever you wanted." I whispered in his ear.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, he stood up and took me with him. I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Clu walked from the living room to my bedroom. He tossed me gently onto the bed and I laughed. I got up and undid his tie. He took his shirt off and I left him to remove his pants while I got undressed.

I only slept in my underwear so I stripped down and slid into the cotton sheets, the big fluffy comforter covering me warmly. Clu didn't have an pajamas so her followed my example and slid into bed with me. I laid facing him and kissed him softly, Clu responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flat against him. I smiled and snuggled into his warm chest. His circuitry was dimming slowly, I was also drifting off. I closed my eyes and kissed his jaw once more before I fell asleep.

.Tron Legacy.

My cell phone's familiar ring was going off.

_Why did I let Sam set Robot Rock as my ringtone. Its loud and annoying when he calls late at night…wait…why is he calling? _

I sat up with bleary eyes and looked around the dark room, Clu was still asleep some how and my phone was on bedside table on his side. I reached over Clu was carefully as I could but I still managed to wake him up.

"Hello?" I mutter, my voice rough from sleep.

"Misha, it's me Alan. Something happened, Sam is in he hospital. They say his biked crashed, he is in the emergency room now. Quorra's here with me…"

It was like a cold bucket of water had been thrown on me, I sat right up in bed. Clu was looking at me strangely.

"I'm leaving now."

I didn't even wait for Alan to respond, I hung up my cell and got right out of bed.

.Tron Legacy.

**A/N- So I finished it, yeah I know how I ended it. You get a nice long chapter for waiting though. Tronblr knew ablot about this before anyone else. **

**Hnngg. Office sex. Hhhnngg, Junior. Yes, that threesome will come to be eventually. **

**- Always Running the Labyrinth. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Its Just a Little Road Rash…and a Broken Leg…

**A/N- I kinda changed the amount of years Flynn's been gone for the good of the story, I forgot how old Sam was. So now he had been gone 13 years. I had a major 'Oh Crap' moment when I was doing the math. So Sam was fourteen when he disappeared, Misha was seven.**

THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT START WITH SAM'S POV

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Misha Hawthorne, everything is Disney.**

. Tron Legacy.

"What's wrong?" Clu asked as he stretched. I walked right into the closet and grabbed jeans, and a sweatshirt. I grabbed my tank top from the floor and pulled it on quickly, I looked at Clu and tried to hold back tears.

"S-Sam got in an accident. He is in the hospital, you can stay if you want." I said, trying to keep calm. Clu stood right away, I was surprised to watch him get dressed faster than I had. He looked back at me and smirked.

"I don't want you to do anything drastic, I'll go with you." He said as he pulled on his black denim pants and black shirt again. I was now very thankful Clu had talked me into saving his old clothes. I smiled sadly and brushed away the few tears that had fallen. He came over and pulled me into a tight hug.

It was then I burst into tears, Clu pulled me closer and let me cry it all out.

"Misha, calm down. Sam is a smart boy. He surveyed the games and he crashed his light cycle on the grid. I'm sure he is perfectly fine." Clu said softly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried for another few minutes. I pulled away from Clu and blew my nose, I blushed when I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry. Its just that in the many years of Sam doing reckless things…I've never seen him go to the emergency room. He had always bounced back with a sprained ankle or a few cuts and bruises. This is the first time in a long time he has been to the hospital." I sniffled as I pulled on pants and socks. Clu was dressed once I had finished talking.

"He is a resilient, kiddo. Sam will bounce back." Clu smiled. I wiped my eyes once again before pulling on my shoes and grabbing my keys.

It was a short ride to the hospital in silence. I hadn't even noticed till I pulled out onto the street that it had been raining, it was pouring actually. Clu and I walked into the hospital in silence, until I saw Quorra sitting outside a private room.

She stood and launched herself at me, I could tell she had been crying. I held her tight as she sobbed, I tried to hold back the tears. I didn't want to break down in front of her, she was already fragile enough.

"How is he?" I said, my voice cracking. Alan's hand grabbed my shoulder lightly, I turned to look back at him. He didn't look grim but he didn't look chipper.

"They said he hydroplaned and the bike fell on his leg. Its broken but nothing that won't heal nicely. He has a light road rash and concussion. He was luckily wearing his helmet, he will be fine. He is picking out the color for his cast now." Alan sighed, I relaxed slightly. So he wasn't going to die. Quorra must be just shaken up about it and Sam was picking a color for his cast like he was six again.

I walked into his room and a nurse tried to push me out of the room.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but you can't see him till we get his cast on." She said as she tried to push me out of the room roughly. I was trying to peer around her to get a good look at Sam.

"No, no. Let her in, I want her to stay with me." His voice was rough and I rudely pushed past the nurse. Sam's left leg was stretched out in front of him with a splint, his leftd arm was rapped in gauze from the elbow to the wrist. I stood there with my mouth wide open, Sam smiled softly.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi."

"Misha…I totaled the bike…" Sam sighed

"I…you what?" I exclaimed with confusion. Sam made a loud groaning noise, like he was in pain.

"The Ducati, Misha. I totaled my baby!" He cried, I let out a sigh and laughed.

"You broke you leg and you have road burn, but you more upset that you totaled you bike. A bike you have_ **plenty **_of money to replace." I chuckled and tears started to form. Sam noticed and his face fell.

"Misha, come here. What's wrong?" He asked as I walked over and sat on edge of the bed. He placed a hand over mine.

"It's just…I'm-I'm sorry about what I said alright? I didn't mean it, I can't believe you got into an accident. You've **never **gotten in an accident." I said, whipping the tears away from my eyes. Sam smiled and rubbed my arm gently, I looked at him and he smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine, Misha. Seriously, calm down. I had enough crying when Quorra got here, She thought I was dead or something. Personally I think it's just the hormones."

We laughed and he pulled me into a hug.

"Now, what color cast should I get? I think I want to get a black one and get a paint pen so I can have Quorra draw circuitry on it." He boasted. I rolled my eyes.

"How old are you? You want a lollypop to go with it?"

"No, no. I'm good…but I would love some ice cream." He joked, I laughed and shook my head.

"To think, your older than be by seven years…" I grumbled, Sam must have heard me because his next question had NOTHING to do with what I had just said.

"Where is Clu?" He asked. I snapped back and stood. I had left him…alone…with Alan and Quorra.

"Shit." I swore as darted from the room. I looked back over to the waiting area and saw Alan standing between Clu and Quorra.

"Calm down, both of you. If this gets disruptive were going to need to leave the Hospital." Alan's voice was low and steady but it was full of the warning. Quorra seemed to ignore him and, strangely, Clu seemed a bit scared of Quorra.

"Alan, I will not calm down! Clu is here. In our world. He needs to go back, now."

"Our world, Quorra? If I remember correctly the Grid is _our_ home, not the user world." Clu snapped. Alan tried reminding them how this was not the best place for this conversation. I walked over and stepped between the two programs.

"Quorra, I brought him here. There is a reason and I suggest you talk to Sam about it. Now putting that aside, we need to figure out how were going to get Sam back and forth from work. I can only take him some days, seeing how I have Clu and tomorrow is my day off I can't take him. Now Quorra you go in and sit with Sam, Alan and I will talk about driving Sam."

Quorra looked like she wanted to challenge me but she thought better of it. She gave one last look at Clu.

"If you do anything to hurt her, I will not hesitate to derezz you." She sneered before walking into the room and closed the door. I took a deep breath and looked back at Alan and Clu.

"What…what happened to her?" Clu asked, I sat down in one of the chairs that were right by us. I sat none to gracefully and looked back at Clu.

"She is pregnant, she had mood swings because of the hormones."

"Pregnant? How can she be pregnant?" He asked, I smiled softly.

'Well when I mother and father love each other _very much_-" I started before Clu cut me off.

"I know what but she is a program, how can she be caring a child?" Clu asked, I shrugged.

"I imagine its because she is an ISO. She can carry a human baby, I don't know if it works with a regular program. I don't know if a human can get impregnated by a program either."

Clu seemed to look mystified for a moment before sighing and leaning back in his chair. I rubbed my temples and looked at Alan. He smiled at me.

"I'll drive him tomorrow, you drive him on Mondays and Thursdays. Okay? Go home, get some sleep. I'll call you if anything happens." Alan said as I stood, he gave me a hug and Sat down himself.

"Alright, Clu and I are going to get going. I think I'm going to go visit Quorra tomorrow, I'll be by to send Clu back in the morning." I yawned. I looked at my phone and saw it was three in the morning.

We had only slept for three hours. I looked at Clu and tilted my head, he was falling asleep in his chair. I walked over and touched his thigh gently. He jolted away and looked around started, I laughed.

"I remember that you wake as roughly as you do. Were heading home." I said, Clu nodded softly. He looked at Alan and stuck out his hand.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Bradley. Have a good evening." He said politely. I was a little surprised to see him so formal. Alan seem just as shocked but he shook his hand and smiled.

"It was a pleasure Mr. Clu. I look forward to working with you on the Grid. Were going to have to try and figure out how to explain this to the public. The digital frontier, Kevin was right all along." Alan chucked as Clu and I walked out into the parking lot.

I slid into the drivers seat and didn't start the car. Clu looked at me, his eyebrows knit together. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of the seat.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I took a deep breath and put on a fake smile.

"Nothing at all. I…I'm fine." I pulled out of the hospital and drove in the direction of home. I was almost there when I got sudden inspiration and quickly turned around, almost running over an teenager in the process.

"What the hell was that about?" Clu sneered as I pulled off in the direction of the highway.

"I have a surprise for you, you'll enjoy it." I smiled softly as I sped off on the highway towards the coast.

.Tron Legacy.

After about twenty minutes of fast and slightly illegal driving I was pulling into a parking spot facing the ocean. I shut the car off, but left the lights on, and looked at Clu. He was staring out in front of him like a small child looked at a candy store. He looked at me with wide, innocent eyes. I was shocked to seen him so…un-Clu like.

"Is that…?" he started, I just nodded. He smiled brightly as I started out of the car. It was still dark out, but the sunrise was only just around the corner. Clu was still and unmoving, his eyes were closed and he was taking deep inhales of the salty air. I smiled and walked around to my trunk.

In the back was a two blankets, a thick one that I kept in the back for spontaneous picnics and trip like this. The other was a warmer, fluffy one that I used when Marv and Bit, Sam and Quorra's dogs, were riding in the car. I dog sat them a lot. Bit was an engagement present to Quorra, she is also a German Sheppard and three ties the size of Marv.

I carried the blankets over to Clu, who was staring out at the dark inky water with a concentration I had never seen before. I nudged him gently and his head snapped in my direction. I smiled and held up one of the blankets.

"If you think its beautiful now, wait till you see it at sunrise." I said softly, looking out at the ocean. Even from this distance I could feel the spray against my face lightly.

I lent down and pulled off my converse, Clu followed my lead and took off his boots. We stashed them in the car, I took Clu's hand and lead him towards the sand. He seemed apprehensive of the sand, like it was going to hurt him in some way. Once he stepped on it, and saw it was just like grid sand, he relaxed.

"Flynn was right. The grid doesn't even compare. It's…spectacular…" Clu murmured. I smiled and continued to pull him down the beach.

I chose a spot where I knew the ocean was not going to get it and threw the blanket down. I then took the other one and placed it neatly in the middle of the other one. I looked back at Clu but he was still staring out at the water. I placed my hand on his cheek and he finally turned his head to look back at me.

"You want to go for a swim?" I asked, Clu's eyebrows knit together.

"Its quite chilly you know." He said as a particularly chilly gust of wind blew off the water. I shivered and he smiled softly.

"Come sit then sunrise is in a hour." I whispered softly and pulled him towards the blanket.

He followed and we sat down, there was a small gap between us where the blanket was. I shivered as the cool sea breeze blew off from the water. Clu looked at me as I wrapped my arms around my body tighter. He moved the blanket, wrapped it around my shoulders and pulled me against him. I sat cross-legged and smiled as I snuggled against him, my head resting against his shoulder.

"Your quiet…" I said. I felt Clu chuckle, my head bouncing up and down on his shoulder.

"The only way to truly appreciate one's surroundings is in a Zen like quality, Misha." He said softy. I smiled softly, he really was like Flynn.

"But if you just keep looking at the beach, you will never want to go for a walk." I sighed into his ear. Clu's head turned towards mine, I nodded and stood. I outstretched my hand and smiled. "Do you trust me?"

He smiled as he took my hands gently, except he pulled me down. I squeaked in surprise as I was flung down into his lap. Clu fell backwards and I was laying right on top of him, I sat up and glared at him.

"We can walk after the sunrise, relax." Clu sighed as he pulled me down again.

I sighed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I relaxed against him and closed my eyes, and quietly listened to the ocean. I took the blanket and covered us both, Clu chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just act like a child sometimes." He whispered softly, I made a noise.

"I do not!" I pouted as I pulled the blanket over my head. I felt Clu lift the blanket, his eyebrow razed.

"Oh yes, you never act like a child." He rolled his eyes and kissed me gently. I was swooning and blushing like a school girl in seconds.

"Stupid program…" I grumbled as I snuggled against his chest. I heard Clu chuckle and I closed my eyes again and listened to Clu's rhythmic thumping in his chest. I felt sleepy and I yawned softly.

"Feeling sleepy?" He asked, I nodded against him. "Sleep, I'll wake you before sunrise." He whispered softly as I yawned again. I didn't really care if he didn't wake me up or not, I had seen many sunrises in my twenty years. I just hoped he could stay awake.

.Tron Legacy.

A cawing seagull woke me in the morning.

I shot strait up like a bullet, disoriented and blinded my the glaring sun. Unfortunately, I had forgotten I fell asleep on Clu. I woke him up by pressing roughly on his chest.

"Good Bit, Misha. There has to be a better way to wake up a program that this." He moaned as I rolled off him.

"Clu…Clu did you see the sunrise?" I asked excitedly. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. I had to suppress the urge to jump him, he was looking mighty fine with morning hair and sleepy face. He shook his head.

"You didn't?" I said sadly, Clu chuckled.

"No, I saw it. I was going to wake you up but you looked so peaceful and I imagined you had seen them before. Misha…it was beautiful…I-I can't even describe the emotions I felt. Some were ones I hadn't felt in _so long…_" He sighed and laid back against the blankets. I smiled and sat up, stretching and sitting cross-legged on the blanket.

"I know…I can't remember my first sun rise but I do remember the first emotional one." I sighed softly. He smiled and sat up, I smiled and kissed him gently. He pressed his lips against mine rougher and deepened the kiss with his tongue, it caused shivers to spill down my spine. I had a dreamy look on my face as he pulled away with a smirk.

"Now that is a proper 'Good Morning.' Shall we head home?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No, we need to go over to Encom. If my calculations are correct, You've been gone for a month grid time." I said, Clu seemed animated suddenly.

"We need to go now, I'm afraid something might have happened." He said as he stood and, with program like precision, folded the blanket. I stood a little surprised by his urgency and helped fold the other blanket and walk back to the car.

I drove as fast as I could at twelve o 'clock in the afternoon. I yawned and stopped at Dunkin' Donuts to get a hot chocolate and a bagel. I was not going _anywhere _without waking up first, I needed the sugar in me. We got into the parking lot at Encom and Clu rushed me from the car and into the front entrance. There was drama as soon as Clu set foot into the building.

I forgot about the whole 'Clu looks _just _like Flynn and I need to sneak him in the back door.' plan. I had told him I needed the sugar before I did anything stupid. I tried to help Clu dodge the questions as I dragged him up to my office. The stupid program forgot all about his urgency to get to the Grid as soon as people were calling his name. They gave up when we stepped within inches of my office.

They all knew better that to cross me when I was here on my day off.

I shoved him into the room and glared at him.

"Clu, you can't be telling everyone who you are just yet. I need time to settle things here and get the grid working before we tell _**anyone what you are.**_" I growled at him, he nodded and smirk as something behind me caught his eye.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to have her acknowledge your presence." Clu scoffed. I turned, furious someone distracted the man that was so hard to discipline.

"What is it? So help me god it better be good or I'll-" I stopped when it registered it was hipster Junior himself. He was not saying anything and he seemed to blush as I glared at him.

"Good morning, Misha. I- I was wondering if…" He started, Clu smirked.

"So you want to take me up on my previous offer, I take it?" He chuckled. Junior blushed. I scoffed at them both.

"Like hell, I've told you before Juni-" I stared, crossing my arms. Clu took my face in his hands and kissed my jaw gently before turning me and whispering huskily in my ear.

"Misha, I want you to be fucked by him. I want to watch another man _pleasure _you. I want to see the face you make when another man is the reason for your bliss. Will you do it for me?"

I shuttered against him, how was I supposed to say no? I nodded and Clu smirked, Junior brightned. Clu walked around me and looked at Junior.

"She is mine, understand? Anything that happened between you will only be for my own enjoyment. You may take pleasure from it when you are allowed access to her but you will never take her without my _or her_ permission. If your very good about this, it could be a regular thing. Understood?" Clu's tone was steady, but in a _**very **_scary way.

Junior seemed like he couldn't talk, he flushed scarlet and nodded his head furiously. Clu smiled and shook his hand.

"Alright then, I need to be getting back to the Grid but tonight when you get off work I want you both to digitizes and come to the End of Line. I'll have my Guard escort you both." It was all Clu said before coming over to me and kissing me so roughly I thought he was trying to devourer me. He pulled away and I blushed like a child.

I must have sent him back after the kiss because everything after that was blur till I realized he was gone. Junior was still standing there when I cleared my thoughts. I looked at him for a good few minnutes. I looked at the Grid computer and looked at him.

"You need to set up a username. The password to get out is 'There is No Place Like Home.'. Type it into you disc and you'll be sent back here. Grid time passes much faster than time here, so we could be gone for a few days there and only be missing for a few hours. Keep that in mind." I sighed and plopped down in my chair looking at the screen and trying to remember how you register an new user.

I brought up the menu and let him type in his information. It was silent, we hadn't spoke since he got here.

"Should I register as a game competitor or no?" Ed said, I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Unless you want to compete in gladiatorial games and die, I would say no. On the bright side, you would get a cool light suit." I grumbled dully. He finished registering and I yawned. I had till tonight to get ready this time. Junior lent against the desk and looked at me.

"Do you think he was serious, about letting me…" He trailed off. I nodded my head and stood, coming closer to him.

"I don't think Clu was lying at all. The second time we had sex, he had me watch the games and wouldn't let me cum till one of the two competitors was killed. I was fucked against the large window panes of his ship. Clu even had me standing, my legs were quivering. I thought they were going to give out, Clu had to wrap an arm around my waist to keep me from falling." I purred, I wanted to see if he was man enough to do this.

I had no idea what Clu had in store for us and I needed to know Ed was not going to back out if things got…_**different **_than what he pictured. He shuttered as I placed my hands on either side of his thin hips. I looked him up and down as seductively as I could in my messy outfit.

He was wearing black, skinny legged dress pants, a tight fitting designed shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a tight vest. I had to admit, as much as I didn't want to, he was _kinda _attractive. Sure he was no Clu but the boy wasn't ugly; he was even better when he was not trying to paw at me and was more trying to ignore _MY _advances.

His glasses had slipped down his nose during my attempt to be sexy, I smiled and used my nose to gently push them back up with my nose. He flushed a scarlet color and I slipped closer to him. I felt waves of body head rolling off him, I smiled softly.

"Your acting like a corned mouse, Junior." I purred in his ear, making sure my breath was hot. I 'accidentally' brushed my cheek against his and I felt him quiver, good he was good with self control.

I made a mental note of it as I continued my torture of the young man. I let my arms brush his as I wrapped them around his neck. I pushed my hands in his hair, it was softer than I would have thought. I smiled at him as I ghosted my hand over the growing bulge in his pants. I dragged my lips across his cheek, it was ought with stubble. I pulled back, he seemed to relax. I smiled softly at him, he was still quivering as I untangled my limbs from him.

"I got carried away, I just want to make sure you can back off if Clu tells you too." I smiled at him, Junior blushed and looked down.

"I've never, in the years you've worked here, seen you be this civil to me." He said softly as I tucked my whole body into my big padded chair. I smiled as he sat in the other comfy chair from my old desk and pulled it over to me.

"I've never seen you this nice to me, Ed. You've always been pining from me like I was some slutty assistant. I just don't like that in a guy, I like you more when your really you." I smiled as I touched my hand to his arm gently. He looked at me and softened, I smiled at him.

"I'm going to tell you about what your going to most likely encounter in the Grid. Castor is the owner of 'End of Line' He is…well I don't really know his sexuality. But he like hot guys and me so be careful of him. There are the two DJs at 'End of Line' they look _**just like Daft Punk**_. They are some of the coolest programs you will meet, they let me crash on the couch the first night I was there. Then there is this female program, her name is Gem. I only met her once, but she was really nice and really beautiful. That about all your going to need to worry about. I'm sure your going to be fine. Really"

Junior looked a tiny bit green about the whole thing but I just gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. He looked at me with curious eyes for a moment, he spoke after visibly gaining the courage.

"Why did you go along with this, Misha? This doesn't seem like you at all."

"We all have out kinks, Junior. I like the idea of Clu watching me fuck another man. It seems so dirty and perverse but exciting and enjoyable all at once."

.Tron Legacy.

**A/N- I blame Tronblr for this idea. **

**Seriously, the crack there is enough for several fandoms. Yes, I'm sorry but I'm not really that proud of this one. It had to be done thought, the smut is going to be in net chapter. And YES JUNIOR IS GOING TO THE GRID. I. AM. EXCITE. **

**I think they are going to have sex at the end of line **_**or **_**they are going to have sex on the ship in front of he windows. *shrug* not sure yet…**

**REVIEW MY DARLINGS!**

**-Always Running the Labyrinth.**


End file.
